Unexpected love
by Shadowy Fluffball
Summary: Well Rains back, n she's fisty as ever. She is a cut throat bounty hunter, she fights n hates to see Raven, but that soon changes, Yaoi n Yuri. warning lemon! Please R&R. And Flamers, go ahead, but I really don't give a care. The Demon Rain.
1. Rains return, the new member

**__**

Unexpected love

by

Raven

Chapter 1: Rain's return, the new member.

The story begins after Van had defeated the Death Saurer for the first time and everyone was living a peaceful life. Van and Fiona had just met Lt. Shuebaltz and were starting to become good friends with him. Van had gone out one day to find Irvine. His only excuse to do it was that he missed him. He left Thomas, Fiona, and MoonBay alone for three full days.

"God. I wonder where he is right now." MoonBay boasted from the kitchen. "It's been three days and he still hasn't come back."

"He'll be back soon MoonBay." Fiona reassured her. "Do you miss him?"

"Oh give me a break Fiona." She replied hastily. "An eighteen year old boy is going out to find a twenty year old man that I think he has a crush on. What do you think?"

"I don't think so, that's just creepy." A voice said from behind. "I think that Irvine is in love with my brother."

"Karl!" MoonBay screamed. "Give me a break Thomas. I think Karl likes Hermann."

"Hey guys!" Someone hollered from behind them. "How's everyone doing on this fine evening?"

"Van!" Fiona screamed running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck than punching him in the stomach. "You dumb ass! You had us all worried sick. So, did you find Irvine?"

"That hurt." Van cried out. "Yes I did. But I found a cute little bounty hunter with him that I think you'll know. (Yes people. I'm bringing back Rain, Willow, and the helldiver once again. What can I say, she's one of my own favorite characters. But this time she isn't a zoidian, she a bounty hunter and she runs to hide from an older brother that's looking for her.) Hey Thomas. Meet Rain Akita."

"RAIN!" Both MoonBay and Fiona shouted. "Where have you been, you left a while ago and never came back?" Fiona cried out. "Where did you go?"

"Whoa guys." Rain said backing up. "I was collecting some bounty heads to earn up some money to get new parts for my helldiver."

"MoonBay." Irvine chimed in. "You can let her go now, don't I get a hi?"

"What are you talking about Irvine?" She said smoothly with a sly smile. "What have you done to get my appreciation?"

"Well I uh…" He stuttered. "I.. Well I…"

"I guess." Rain chimed in to help him out. "I guess all that money he earned means nothing to you now does it MoonBay?" She said with a smirk. The pretty silver head was having so much fun teasing MoonBay that she didn't notice Thomas staring at her. She finally looked up from MoonBay's stunned face to see Thomas standing there about to fall over. "Umm? Is he ok? She asked quickly.

"Oh Thomas?" Fiona asked. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Just say hi to him and he'll snap out of it. I'll show you." She said walking up to his face. "Hi Thomas."

"Huh?" He said snapping up realizing she was talking to him. "Oh hello Ms. Fiona. Good to see you again."

"You have money?" MoonBay finally said as she recovered from her shock. "Who did you weasel it out of this time?"

"Weasel?" Van asked. "Irvine didn't weasel anything out of anybody."

"Yeah right Van." MoonBay boasted. "You never see Irvine doing anything that didn't include a pocket full of money and some tricking. He had to weasel someone to get money."

"Not really." Irvine spoke up. "Me and Rain have been earning money by catching some desert thieves and turning them in. But I'm surprised were not in the cell with those dirt bags."

"WE would be." Rain intervened. "If Van hadn't found us and got us the hell outta there, our asses would be sitting in a cell right now. We have bounties on our heads to yah know."

"You had a bounty on your head Rain." He choked out. "You were the one who stole that gustav. And than they find me with you and I get in trouble."

"What can I say." She said shrugging him off. "I have a cute face that can attract attention." 

"More like guns and cops." Van piped in. "You almost got yourself killed yesterday."

"Hey MoonBay." Fiona said from behind her. "We have to go. Dr. D wanted us to go shopping for him remember?"

"Oh old man." She hissed. "He always ruins good fun." She turned around and slapped both Irvine and Van in the back of their heads. "You two behave while were gone. Got that?"

"Yeah sure." Irvine chuckled at her distorted face. "Come on MoonBay, we just got back. We'll behave all right?" 

"Yeah right." She said as she grabbed Fiona's hand and dragged her out to the gustav. "Rain, you watch them." They got in the zoid and drove off.

"What's her problem?" Van said. "I thought she'd be happy to see us. Hey Rain? Rain? Hey, where'd she go?" He heard a growl form behind him. "Oh Zeke. Come on, let's go find her."

Rain had run off to find Dr. D so she could show off her zoid and see if he could fix up some parts on it. "Hey Dr. D." She hollered as the old the old man was working on some parts. "Hey gramps. Can you hear me?" 

"I can hear you perfectly MoonBay." He answered. "What do you want now?"

"MoonBay?" The silver headed girl said. "I'm not MoonBay. Gramps turn around."

"What do you want MoonBay?" He said finally turning around. "I thought I told you earlier that I… You're not MoonBay!"

"Of course not." She said as she giggled at the old man. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Well Ms. Rain Siena Akita." He said shocked. "I thought you left us for good a few months back. You and Irvine."

"Ok Gramps." She said angrily. "I told you to never use my full name unless I was in real trouble."

"Fine than." He laughed out as she snarled at him. ""So what are you doing here? Come back to stay?"

"I came to join the Guardian Force old man." She finally said. "The reason I left was to train. I think I'm ready to try again. I think General (complete dumb ass) Frame will let me try my last test this time."

"General Frame isn't with us anymore." Dr. D said happily. "He left when Hermann came back to authority because he wouldn't let women join."

"He's finally gone." She screamed with joy. "That would mean…" 

"That you are already a part of the GF Rain." Hermann spoke up from behind her. She turned around to face him with a stunned look on her face. "What?"

"I haven't taken my test sir." She said quickly. "How can I be apart of the GF if I haven't passed my training?"

"You fought the death saurer with Van did you not?" Someone said from behind Hermann. When he stepped out Rain almost fell over. It was Karl. "You've been fighting with the GF for about two years now. Which makes you a member. Does it not?"

"Karl?" She said with shock. "Your still here? I surely thought you would have gotten promoted and left."

"No." He replied. "I got promoted but I wasn't about to leave with Raven still around."

"Raven?!" She said angrily. "The stupid jerk is still alive?"

"Wrrargh." Came a growl from behind her. When she turned around she fell flat on her ass with a scream when Willow and Zeke pushed her over with their growling laughs. 

"That wasn't funny you two." She said getting up to dust herself off. "You two are so childish." She ran up and wrapped her arms around them and pulled them down and sat on top of them. "Got Yah!"

The organoids squirmed a bit before actually kicking her off with a loud roar. "Served you two right scaring the girl like that." Irvine said with a laugh. "It's about time we found you Rain. Why'd you run off in such a hurry?"

"I came to ask if gramps would take a look at my zoid and to see if I could still try to join the guardian force." She replied laughing. "Looks like I'm already in. But Gramps? Will you look at my helldiver?"

"Sure." He said with a smile. "Get me some coffee and I'll meet you there. Which hanger?"

"Number twelve." She replied walking over to the coffeepot. "A lot of sugar, right gramps?" 

"SALT!" He screamed. "I like SALT!" 

"Damn. Down doc." She said with a smile. "It was a joke."

"Whatever." He said stalking off. "I'll meet you at the hanger."

TBC

Rain) Hahaha, I brought myself back into another story.

Kena) You need to calm down Rain. Your gonna blow a fuse or something.

Rain) Shut up Kena. Hey guys, meet my other half, this is my imaginary buddy Kena, a complete jerk if yah ask me.

Kena) Am not!

MoonBay) Would you two stop fighting? She has to get back to writing chapter 2 for us!

Kena) Shut up MoonBay.

MoonBay) What did you say? (grabs a frying pan and hits him on the head) You never tell a lady what to do.

Rain) You call yourself a lady? AAAHHHH (Starts to run around) Please read and review people. I want to see what people think before MoonBay kills me! AAAHHH! 


	2. Raven's return Reese's confession

**__**

Chapter 2: Raven's return. Reese's confession.

Raven was sitting in the Geno saurer staring at the desert base that he had followed Van and the others too. He was sitting there making up a plan to destroy Van once and for all. He turned when he heard a low growl at his side. "Don't worry Shadow." He said mildly laughing. "The Van Flyheight will be dead soon." He said turning back to the base. He was waiting for the cover of night before he moved in.

"Hey gramps?" Rain said from the helldiver's cockpit. "So what d you think?"

"I can't believe you!" He screamed. "This poor zoid has been through so much damage that the armor protection has gone down 40%! Let alone the speed has decreased by 60%! What have you been doing?"

"Well fix it then!" She screamed back at him while jumping out of the cockpit. "I haven't been able to get good parts to try and fix her up. And after you finish I'm gonna give her a new paint job."

"Paint job?" Dr. D asked. "Isn't the black and light blue snazzy enough as it is?"

"Fuck those colors old man." She replies. "I'm gonna give her a purple coat with light blue trim. My two favorite colors."

"You want you zoid to match your eyes?" Van asked walking into the hanger. "Or do you just want the zoid to be pretty before it gets scuffed up in battle?"

She sat down and pulled out a mirror to look at what he meant. Her eyes were a beautiful dark purple color with a tint of light blue in them. "I never thought of it that way Van. I just like those colors. Hey doc? How are the repairs coming?"

"Were accelerating the speed now. One more hour and she'll be good as new." He said glaring down at her.

"I think he's gonna kill you Rain." Van said laughing. "That's the look he gave me after I totally made scrap metal out of one of his test zoids. He's gonna be out for your blood."

"Why should he?" She asked. "He never built the helldiver. Me and my brother did, so why should he be pissed?"

"Cause you asked him to fix it." Someone said from the doorway. "You should have seen his face when I almost totaled the lightning saix."

"Hey Irvine." Van squeaked. " I didn't know you were there."

"Train tracks." Rain teased. "Train tracks need some oil."

"What?" Irvine asked. "What does that mean?" 

"It means that I squeaked." Van said softly. "It's her joke on me when I squeak, her way of saying that I need oil to talk normally." He said while glaring at her. She just smiled back simply and stood up to leave till a strong arm grabbed her. "You can't leave yet, the helldiver isn't finished getting repaired."

"I was just going to get a drink Van." She screamed. "I'm not allowed to get a drink. I'll just be in the other room. Damn." She stalked out of the room leaving Irvine and Van staring at the door.

"She seems a little pissed." Irvine finally said to break the silence. "What do you think pissed her off?" 

"I have no idea." Van said. "Maybe she sensed something."

"Sensed something? Both Dr. D and Irvine asked. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know." Van asked simply. "Rain is special. Irvine, did she now exactly where the desert bandits were when you two were looking?"

"Yeah." Irvine replied. "But I thought nothing of it except as that it was sheer dumb luck."

"I can't believe you." Van said. "You've been around here for over half a year and you never knew."

"Damn you Van!" Dr. D yelled. "Just spit it out already!"

"Rain is well…" He started. "She has telekinesis and telepathy."

"She's Telekinetic?" Dr. D and Irvine asked in bewilderment. "And telepathic. Yeah right."

There conversation was cut short by a shrill scream heard from outside. "That was Rain!" Van screamed as he ran for the door. When they got to the other side a chair and water jug were knocked over and Rain was no where in sight. They looked around a little more and found that a wall had a huge hole in it like something had crashed through it at full force. "Rain?"

Meanwhile we find Rain outside face-to-face with Reese. "Well, well, well." Reese said. "The young girl comes back. How long has it been Rain?"

"Long enough for me to forget that face." She cried back. "Specula! Let me go!"

Specula refused to let her go until a bright light came shining through and hit Specula with full force knocking her and Rain down. "SPECULA! What was that?" Reese said furiously. "Willow? So that organoid is still following you around, huh Rain?"

"This organoid is my friend Reese. What do you want with me anyway?"

"Simply to see if my feelings were correct. I had a feeling that our lovely bounty hunter Rain was back and I had to see for myself. But I still can't believe my love came back."

"Your love? I told you Reese. I'm not your love. I don't love you. I don't love you at all. You were the one who kissed me. I made no move on you. Why do you think I ran away after that day? I'm not in love with you Reese!"

They hear a loud growl and then a thud as they see Specula hit the ground hard with Willow standing over her triumphantly. "Specula! Rain, your going to pay for this!"

"Come on Willow. Let's go before this gets really ugly. She jumped onto Willows back as Willow flew off towards the base. When they returned they found Van and the others outside frantically looking for her. When her and Willow landed Fiona and MoonBay mauled her to the ground. "Guys, come on. I'm fine."

"What happened Rain?" Fiona asked wide-eyed. "I want to know right now."

"Not here." She said grabbing Fiona and dragging her inside. "Reese is here."

"Reese!" Everyone shot up and said with a squeak. "You think that Raven is with her?"

"Train tracks, train tracks need some oil." She replied laughing. "I didn't see him, but we can't be to careful. Come on guys. Let's get inside."

They all head inside and Rain heads straight for hanger twelve. She wanted to see the progress on her helldiver. Thomas was the only one following her. Everyone else stayed behind to talk about why Reese was there and maybe if Raven was there than why he hadn't attacked yet. Rain and Thomas finally made it to the hanger and Rain fell over when she saw her helldiver. "What do you think Rain?" Dr. D asked walking up to her. "Do you like it?"

"It's." She choked out. "What did you do to my zoid old man? It's got more parts on it than when I brought it in here! What did you do? And for fucks sake it's bright YELLOW!" She screamed as Thomas tried desperately to hold her back from killing the doc. "That's my helldiver! And it's yellow! I hate Yellow! You're dead gramps!

"Calm down Rain." Thomas said quietly. "I don't think that's your zoid. Look carefully."

Rain took a second off of trying to tear the old mans throat out to look at her zoid. After a minute she noticed the paint job wasn't a paint job after all. It was a holographic image. "Spill it old man." She screamed. "What are you doing? Where the hell is my zoid?"

"That's it." He said happily. "We did something special to it. I used the hologram to project a yellow color to make it look like I painted your zoid yellow. Turn off the hologram."

They shut off the hologram projector and Rain just about passed out. "You…" She tried to choke out. "You painted my zoid. The way I wanted it. Thanks gramps."

"It was nothing." He said rubbing the back of his head chuckling to himself. "We had some spare time to do that."

"What's the catch?" Rain asked looking up at him. "I know you better than that. When you do something extra like this it means you want something."

"Yeah old man." Thomas piped up. "What do you want?"

"For you two to fight Raven with Van." He said smiling. "I upgraded your zoids so you can fight along side Van and Thomas."

"Fight Raven?" Thomas said wearily. "What are you talking about?"

"He's right outside." He replied gruffly. Making the silver haired beauty want to kill him again. "I think he's waiting for the cover of night before he attacks."

"OLD MAN!" She screamed. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN THIS INFORMATION?!"

"Uhh." He said grimly. "For about two hours now."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU KNEW THAT LONG AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING?!"

"Calm down Rain." Someone said, she turned around to face Van, Irvine, and Thomas all in uniform getting ready to go. "This is your uniform Rain. Get dressed and we'll meet you outside."

They tossed her a uniform and her face went white. "Is there a jacket to this guys? Like a long one?"

"Why Rain?" Van asked. "Why do you need a jacket?"

"This uniform doesn't have back." She cried out. "Does a jacket come with it or not?"

"Scared of someone seeing your back or something?" Irvine said smugly. "Whatever. You're a girl, they're all weird. Here's take my jacket."

"Thanks Irvine." She said while walking out of the room to get dressed. "I'll be out in a minute." She walked into the bathroom and took off her shirt. She didn't know MoonBay was standing right behind her.

"Oh my god." MoonBay said with a quiet tone. "Rain? What happened to your back?"

"Nothing." Rain scoffed as she slipped on the rest of her uniform and put on Irvine's jacket and started to leave the room. "Nothing at all." 

"That didn't look like nothing Rain."

"Leave it alone MoonBay." She left the room and went back to the hanger to get in her zoid. "Come on Willow. We have a fight to win."

"Rain. Tell me what's wrong with your back!" 

"Go away MoonBay! I'm busy!" She yelled back at her as she shot out of the hanger as quick as she could.

"Oh Rain." MoonBay said to herself. "Something happened to you and I want to know what."

TBC

Rain) Mwahahahaha. I left off at a good part. Go away MoonBay.

MoonBay) Now I know I saw something bad. Now what did I see?

Kena) Her back. Ahhh, scary thought. (THUD) OUCH!

Rain) You are such a prick Kena.

Kena) Coming from my little sister I'll take that as a compliment.

Rain) Who would miss him. I really want to know. By the way. Is anyone going to miss Kena. I know it's not right to kill your own brother, especially since he's your other half of your mind, but he's going to die! By the way, warning for the readers. There is going to be some Yaoi and Yuri later on in this story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DUN DUN DUN!

Van) Who's the Yaoi between? And the Yuri too?

Rain) Ahhh, where'd you come from? And I'm not telling you. Ahhh. Kena's pissed his pants!


	3. The real fight begins

**__**

Chapter 3: The real fight begins.

Rain made her way outside where she found the Dibison, the lighting saix, and the blade liger waiting for her. "Where is he?" She asked hastily as she reached them. "Is he near by?"

"Our scanners can't pick him up at all." Thomas replied. "Beke. Scan the area one more time." Beke made loud whistle. "Don't argue with me. Just do it?" Beke whistled again and did as he said. A minute later he whistled again. "Still nothing guys. It seems as though he isn't here."

"If Beke can't pick him up, how can we?" Irvine asked gruffly. "Does he have stealth mode or something?"

"The geno saurer doesn't have stealth mode." Van replied. "He must be in a very rocky region."

All this confused rain. So finally she asked them something. "All right guys, a few questions. What the hell is Beke, and a geno saurer?" 

"Beke is my AI intelligence computer." Thomas replied. "And the geno saurer is Raven's zoid. Reese has on too."

"From that look I'd say these zoids are strong." She replied. "So what to do? How do we coax Raven to come out?" At that moment her head shot up as she say a black zoid fly over their heads and land behind them. "I guess I spoke to soon. Is that him?"

"That's him all right." Van replied grimly. "What are you doing here Raven?"

"What else would I be here for?" Raven said with a smile as his face appeared on Van's screen. "I'm here to kill you. SHADOW!"

Shadow came down and fused with the geno breaker as Raven went straight for Van. "Delta formation guys." Van yelled. "Rain! Run!"

"Why should I!" She screamed back. "I'm a fighter just as you AAAAAHHHHHH!" Something shot her from behind and sent her zoid flying. "What was that? Huh? REESE!"

"If you don't love me back than I'll have to kill you Rain!" Reese shouted as she went straight at Rain. "Now die!"

"MISS RAIN!" Thomas shouted as he tried to block Reese's attacks. "Miss Rain, run away now!"

"Not a chance in hell." She said as she got the helldiver back on its feet. "I refuse to give up. Come on Reese. Or are you scared to kill me?"

"Not a chance!" Reese went straight for her as Specula fused with the blue geno saurer. "You'll die. I kill you so you will never love someone at all! I refuse to let you love someone other than me!" She clamped down to the ground and started preparing for a charged particle gun attack. 

"Rain!" Van screamed. "Get the hell out of there! Reese will kill you with that gun!" But Rain held her ground right in front of Reese. She refused to move. "RAIN! That's an order!"

"Than I disobey." She scoffed. "If I die, than I die. I'm not scared too."

"Your friend is a complete fool Flyheight." Raven laughed. "Is she thinking she'll survive that blast?"

"She has something up her sleeve." Van murmured. "But what?"

"Shoot me already!" Rain screamed as Reese just sat there charging the gun. "Are you going to or not?" Everyone stopped fighting to watch what was happening. "Shoot!"

Reese finally shot the gun at her while Rain concentrated all thoughts on that on beam. Right before it hit her it swerved to the right and just barely missed her. The blast was heading straight for Raven. "What the fuck! Shadow!" Shadow exited the geno saurer carrying Raven in his chest right when that blast took the geno saurer completely out of commission. It pierced a hole right through the geno saurer destroying the zoid core with it. When shadow landed and Raven got out. He was furious. "Reese!" He screamed. "Why'd you aim at me?"

"I… I didn't Raven." Reese said in confusion. "It was aimed straight at her. I swear it."

"Hey Raven." Van said holding a gun to his head. "You're caught." Willow and Zeke came down and started to fight with Shadow and Specula while Rain went and put Reese in hold that she couldn't escape from as Thomas and Irvine with some other crew members came out heavily armed and ready to shoot if they made any sudden movements. They handcuffed them and took them into the base and locked them up. "Good work you guys." Van complimented everyone. "You did good work today. Come on. Time for bed."

They all agree and head up to their rooms. Rain gets to hers and plopped down on her bed. "Oh, that wiped me out. I haven't used that much energy to force an attack in a different direction. Now my head hurts." She stood up and noticed she was still wearing Irvine's jacket and her uniform. She quickly changed into a high collared, sleeveless shirt and shorts. Looking in the mirror to make sure her back was completely covered she turned and went to Irvine's room. When she got there she went to knock on the door till she heard him talking with someone. It sounded like it was Van. She couldn't help it, she decided to take a peek in their minds to see what they were thinking. It wouldn't hurt any. (Now let's see. I'll pick on Irvine first.) She sat down next to the door and started to concentrate. 

Irvine's thoughts

She started to search through his mind. The first thing she came upon was Irvine's memory of his sister when she died. Rain felt a little sad but kept going till she ran across something that just made her wince. Irvine was imagining Van naked on his bed while Irvine kissed him passionately. Irvine's hands started to travel down Van's chest and stomach till he found Van's erection and started to rub. Soon he moved his body down and was about to suck. Rain exited his mind then and there. End thoughts.

"Irvine's gay?" She asked herself quietly. "Hmmm. I wonder if Van feels the same way. This is getting to good." She concentrated a little bit more till she entered Van's head.

Van's thoughts

Like before the first thing she came across was a memory. But this one was a happy one. It was when Van first met Zeke and Fiona. Rain got a slight smile on her face while she pushed into his mind a little further. That's when she ran across Van's sexual thoughts. Oh boy, he was bad. He was that dreaming about him stripping Irvine stark ass naked while Irvine did the same to him. They were kissing viciously before Irvine threw him on the bed and started to feel him up. When Irvine's hand traveled down Rain exited right then and there about ready to puke. End thoughts.

Rain had a very ugly look on her face when she saw Fiona staring at her with a funny look on her face. "Rain? What are you doing? Are you reading minds again?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because with that face you had means you had to have seen something pretty gross. And there's nothing in this hallway that could make you sick. So, what'd you see?"

"I don't think you want to know." 

"Ah come on. It's not like you saw Irvine or Van naked."

Rain's eyes shot up as they locked with Fiona's crimson red ones. "Oh yes I did."

"Oh really. And that was the reason why you looked like you were about to puke?"

"Be prepared Fiona. The reason why I was about to puke is because both Van and Irvine were both dreaming of…"

"Of what Rain? Don't leave me in suspense."

"They were dreaming of fucking each other."

"They what?" She looked at her in total surprise before she collapsed in Rain's arms. Rain reached over and knocked in Irvine's door. She wasn't to thrilled to see that Irvine was in his boxers, and she also noticed a small lump that was rising before she looked up completely disgusted.

"Yeah Rain?" Irvine grunted. "Huh? What's wrong with Fiona?"

"She just fainted. Here's you jacket Irvine." She handed it to him while trying not to drop Fiona. "Well. Gotta go. Bye Irvine." She ran off as fast as she could with Fiona on her back. Leaving Irvine standing in the doorway with a look of total confusion on his face. She finally made it to MoonBay's room as she knocked on the door. "MoonBay, open up, it's us."

MoonBay opened the door and let Rain and Fiona in. "What happened to Fiona Rain?"

"You don't wanna know." 

"Aw come on. It can't be that bad."

"Yes it is." Fiona said as she woke up. "It's worse than you think. It's worse than us."

"What do you mean?" Rain asked with slight confusion. "What do you mean worse that us?"

"I'll explain in a minute Rain." MoonBay assured her. "But first, what happened?"

TBC

Rain) hahahaha. I gave it somewhat of a lemony scent. Soon I'll write a full out lemon. Yippee, me write a lemon!

Kena) Shut up Rain and get with the program.

Rain) The story will be continued soon, I hope you enjoyed.


	4. The capture and escape: Part 1

****

Chapter 4: The capture and escape: Part 1.

"You really want me to tell you?" She asked. "If so. You promise not to faint on me like she did?"

"Transporter's promise. Now come on."

"Van and Irvine are both gay. And they both want each other."

"Ahhh. You have got to be joking." MoonBay said as she started to roll on the ground from laughter. "I should have known with how those two have been acting."

"You find it funny." Rain said calmly. "She finds it shocking. I find it revolting. I wonder what…"

They heard someone pounding on the door and then they heard Thomas's voice. "MoonBay? Are you ok in there? Can I come in?"

"In a minute Thomas." She replied. MoonBay had been running around in a tank and underwear so she ran around frantically looking for something to put on. When she did she nodded to Rain to open the door. "Hey Thomas." MoonBay finally said. "What's up?"

"Your laughter." He replied. "It could wake the dead. What was so funny?"

"Nothing Thomas." Rain said answering his question. "I just fell over. You can go back to bed now."

"You fell over?" Thomas cried out. "Why Ms. Rain? Are you ok?"

"Fine. Goodnight Thomas." Fiona chimed in from behind her. "Goodnight."

Thomas blushed a little than left to go back to his room. "Thanks Fiona." Rain said. "Now what did you mean by worse than us?"

"Read our minds Rain and you'll know." Fiona said with a smile. "I know you want too."

"No, not really." The silver headed beauty replied. "My head hurts as it is. Just tell me."

"Were a couple with each other." MoonBay said while wrapping her arms around Fiona's waist. "See. Were just as bad." 

"Than I'm going to bed. This is to much strain on my poor mind." Rain said rubbing her temples. "Good night you two."

She left their room right after she saw them kiss. When she got to her room she laid down and dozed off to sleep. 

"Hey Raven." Reese said to him while he started out his bared up window. "I think I have an idea to get us out of here."

"Oh really. And that would be?"

"To use that lieutenant and the pretty little silver girl Rain. One I can control, but the other will get us out of her."

"Are you saying one is immune to your control? Who?"

"The young girl. That's why my blast went at you when I fired it at her. She was controlling it. But the Shuebaltz brother should be a piece of cake."

"So what're you going to do than?"

"Just go to sleep and leave the rest to me.

Rain was sound asleep in bed until Reese started to penetrate into her mind. It was easier to do it when Rain was asleep because she couldn't fight back. She decided to give her some bad dreams and memories to make Rain suffer through the night so she wouldn't be so full of energy the next day. Her plan was going perfectly until she ran across an old memory that made Reese stop. It was a memory of Rain and her older brother. Rain was slumped on the floor crying like she was in pain while her brother stood over her laughing. "You'll never leave me Rain. No matter where you go I will find you. And this is how you'll get punished every time." He said to her as she stared up at him full of hurt. Reese had forgotten that she was making her memories into Rain's dreams, so Rain was seeing this just as Reese was. "Please Kena. Please don't hurt me again." Rain cried as she tried to scramble out of her brothers reach. Reese couldn't see what he held in his hand. But he tightened his grip on it and swung it down to hit Rain. It scared Reese so bad that she exited Rain's head and came back to reality crying.

Rain snapped awake in her room the instant Reese left her head. She was covered in sweat and was breathing very hard. She didn't notice that when she woke up that she had screamed bloody murder, which made Van, Thomas, Irvine, and Karl all run into her room to see what was the matter. When they got in there they found Rain curled up in a corner with her head on her knees crying to herself.

Without realizing it Thomas and the others had walked over to her and each put a hand on her back. Unwillingly Rain grabbed the closest person around the waist and just sobbed. Not know the one she had grabbed was Thomas, who was blushing furiously. "Rain?" Someone finally asked. She looked up and saw Van's worried face. "Rain, what happened?"

"It… It was my brother." She cried out as she curled back up into her ball. Van reached out to touch her but she winced and pulled away. "Don't touch me."

"Your brother?" Karl asked curiously. "Why would you be scared of your brother?"

"Long story I don't think we should go into." Van answered his question for her. "One of us should stay here with her until she falls back asleep."

"I'll do it." Irvine said simply. "This isn't the first time she's done this. I know what to do. You guys go back to bed."

"Are you sure Irvine?" Karl asked. "You sure you know what to do?"

"Yeah, no worries." He replied. "Go on, she'll be her same energetic self by morning."

They all nodded and left while Irvine gently grabbed Rain and held her in his arms trying to get her to calm down. After a minute her crying turned to silent sobbing. Finally she had calmed down enough that she could look up at Irvine's face and smile. "Thank you Irvine."

"It's nothing Rain. But I thought you said that you would never have that you would never have a dream about your brother again. What happened?"

"I don't know. First I was having a dream about you and Van. And than suddenly it switched to an old memory of my brother."

"Me and Van? What are you talking about?"

"Oh give me a break Irvine. I already now that you two like each other. And what makes it better is that both of you have strong feelings for each other as well. You two would make a cute couple if you wouldn't gross me out with your lovely wet dreams. Damn Irvine. You and Van sure now how to make me wanna puke."

"How do you know this stuff Rain?"

"I kinda umm… Umm… Took a little peek in your head. Sorry."

"You did what?! What all did you see?" 

"Not much. I left before it got too fluffy. And don't worry. You guys aren't the only weird couple."

"We aren't a couple. And what are you talking about, well actually, who are you talking about?"

"MoonBay and Fiona. They're together too."

"You have got to be kidding. How is that possible?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know, we'll just leave it at that."

"If you say so Rain." He let her go and made her lay down. "Now go to sleep."

The next morning Irvine woke up in Rain's bed with Rain not there. He looked around and saw her on her laptop. She looked like she was trying to hack in to something. He made a small sound when he sat up that caught Rain's attention. "Good morning sleepy head. You sleep like a rock, you know that?"

"You were watching me sleep? What about you?"

"I couldn't go back to sleep. I've been awake since three, but I don't mind. Hey, I got it."

"You got what?" He asked getting up and rubbing his head. "I think I slept funny."

"I broke into the geno saurer's com link. Just a little bit more. Got it. Now I can make this geno saurer what ever I want."

TBC

Rain) Ahhh, don't kill me…please?

Kena) Than get on with the story.

(hit's him on the head with a 2 by 4) OUCH!

Rain) Now shut up!


	5. The capture and escape: Part 2

**__**

Chapter 5: The capture and escape: Part 2.

"Good lord. You're better with computers than Thomas. He's gonna be pissed."

She turns and sticks her tongue out at him. She brought up another link on the computer and started to hack again. "Ok, just a little further."

"What are you doing now?"

"Hey Thomas, you in there?"

Thomas's sleep ridden face came up on the screen as he rubbed his eye and yawned. "Rain? How did you get through to my laptop?"

"Irvine said that you'd be pissed that I'm good with computers. So I thought I'd patch a link through to you to test out my rusty skills. And Irvine where should I have the geno saurer go?"

"Leave it where it is Rain." Irvine said. "I'm going back to my room, I'm going back to sleep."

"You finally just noticed it's only five in the morning huh? She scoffed. "Have a nice rest. No wet dreams now yah hear." He let out a sarcastic laugh and left the room. She turned back to the computer screen and saw Thomas staring blankly forward. "Hey Thomas? You ok?"

"Yes Ms. Rain." He said in a monotone. "Meet me in the hallway Ms. Rain. WE need to check on the prisoners."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Just meet me outside. WE need to check on Reese and Raven."

"But Thomas? Oh fine."

"And bring your laptop with you."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"But? Fine. But I better get a good explanation later."

She packed up her laptop and put it in a pack and swung it over her shoulder and walked outside. Thomas was already waiting for her. "Let's go Rain."

"If you say so. But you better explain what's going on."

"Later."

They make it to their cell and pass clearance. They walk into the closed off cell thinking Raven and Reese were asleep. When they shut the door Rain was pulled down and held on the floor by Raven. "Get off of me you asshole!"

"Oh." He scoffed simply. "Such big words coming from such a small girl."

"Thomas. Lock that door and shut the window." Reese said. Rain watched helplessly as Thomas did as she said. "Good little puppet. You can let her up now Raven."

"Reese." Rain hissed under her breath. "So you're the reason why Thomas has been acting weird. Release his mind now."

"If I do that I couldn't get you to obey." She said slyly as she walked up and kissed Rains cheek. "Now our going to do what I say or we kill the zombie boy."

Rain looked over at Thomas. Than she peered down at the bed behind him ad saw Raven staring at her. She glared back and smacked Reese's hand off her. "Don't touch me again and I'll do as you say as long as you promise to set Thomas free."

"Zoidian promise." She said happily. "Now did you bring your laptop with you?"

"Yes I did." She said slowly pulling it out of her pack. "Why did you want me to bring this anyway?"

"Good. Now go sit down by Raven so he can watch you while I figure out everything else."

Rain walked over and sat on the edge of the bed still staring at Raven like she was ready to kill him. "So what is she going to have to do Reese?" Raven asked inching closer to Rain to look at her screen. "Is she going to send a message or something?" He said looking closely at Rain's face.

"She is going to hack into the bases main frame and make everyone leave the building." Reese answered as she stared coldly as Raven kept getting closer to Rain. "Than she is going to pilot the geno saurer, dibison, and helldiver to our positions so we can escape. And you Raven. You're going to make sure that she doesn't write any distress notes while she does this. Got that?"

They both nodded as Raven had a confused look slowly creep over his face. "I thought that this dolt was the computer genius."

"Actually no." Reese said surprisingly. "Rain has had to hack into main power grids in seconds. As it would have taken the zombie here two, maybe three days."

"I'm in." Rain said sadly. "Now what?"

"Your going to set off an alarm that will force everyone outside so we can escape." She said smugly. "Than your going to pilot those zoids over here so we can leave. And Raven. You're going to have to ride with Rain. Neither the dibison or geno saurer have the room for two."

"You're sticking me with him/her!" Both of the screamed. "Is this your way of keeping me from running away as soon as we get out of the base?" Rain asked simply. 

"Of course." Reese chuckled at her. "I need to make sure that you come with us you pretty little thing."

"Stop hitting on me." She said in monotone. "I'm in. 3… 2… 1… Alarm." Right then the alarm went off and Rain started to program the zoids to come to their position. "Everyone under the beds." She said quietly. "They all did as she said as Rain made the helldiver blow out the wall. "Come on guys. There are the zoids." They all jumped into the zoids shot out of the base at full force.

"Was that the dibison? And the hellcat?" Van asked as everyone stared at the disappearing zoids. "Huh? Hey Irvine? Where are you?" 

He was too late. Irvine was already in the saix and bolting off the chase the others down. "RAIN! STOP YOUR ZOID! RAIN!"

"GO AWAY IRVINE! I DON'T WANT YOU HURT!" She screamed at him. "IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW I'LL SHOOT YOU MYSELF!"

"Rain?" Irvine said sadly. "Is that Raven in your cockpit? Why is he with you?"

"If I told you they'd kill Thomas." Rain cried out. "Go now! It's a 248. Now go!"

"248? Oh shit!" Irvine screamed as he turned his zoid around. "I need to get back to base. I need to tell them."

"Come on helldiver." Rain cried out. "I know you can go faster then that, please. Thomas's life depends on it." She put the zoid on auto-pilot to follow Reese where ever she went. So she tucked her knees up under her chest and laid her head on her knees. "Why Raven? I know you awful. But did you have to go this far?"

"What are you talking about?" 

"You let Reese turn Thomas into puppet!" She screamed as she turned around in her seat to face him. His face was cold and his eyes had no feeling. "You are so cold. So fucking heartless!"

"What's your big problem Bitch?! Why are you yelling at me? It wasn't my idea."

"But you followed through with it! You were willing to put someone's life in danger just to escape a cell! You do know you or Reese could have overloaded the lock and would have been free in no time, right? Let me at least ask you that!"

"Than let me ask you something." He said solemnly. "Why didn't you return Reese's kiss?"

"What?" 

"Why didn't you kiss her back?"

"Why would you want to know? Your heart would never understand, it's to cold."

"Try me."

"Because I don't love her. You happy?"

"Of course. So what's a 248?"

"A bounty hunter code. What's it to you? You Maverick. No wait, you're an assassin!"

"So what does it mean?"

"Why should I…" He kissed her before she could finish her sentence. She made a squeak as he pressed closer to her. She tensed a little bit before she slugged him in the jaw, knocking him back in his seat. "You arrogant, egotistical…" She let out a low growl as she slunk into her seat facing her back to him. Not noticing the broad smile on his face. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Impulse." They were silent the rest of the trip. When Reese finally stopped she had stopped at a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. Jumping out she waved for everyone to follow. "Where the fuck are we?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"How the fuck should I know?" Rain said aloud. "Do I look like a human map? Hey, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like. I'm tying your hands together. Now come on." They walked into the small cottage where they found Reese had already tied Thomas up to a bed, he was back to normal. "What do we do with her Reese?"

"Let her be. She won't leave without her Shuebaltz friend her."

"Rain?" Thomas gasped. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I have no idea Thomas. Reese led us into a trap by taking control of you, than we ended up here."

Meanwhile Irvine was back at the base trying to explain what a 248 was. "Come on guys. It's a code between me and Rain, I know what I'm talking about."

"How can you be sure she didn't let them out on her own free will?" Colonel Shuebaltz asked glaring at him.

"If she did that Karl do you think Thomas would have done that with her willingly?" Irvine yelled as he fell to the floor in a heavy slump.

"So what is a 248 Irvine?" Van asked helping him up. "What kind of code is it?"

TBC

Rain) Hahaha, another cliffhanger, ready to kill me yet?

Raven) I am if you don't get on with the story and tell us what happens.

Rain) Next chapter is The journey, later.


	6. The Journey: Part 1

****

Chapter 6: The journey: Part 1

"It's a kidnap with reason." Irvine replied. "There was a reason why she helped them escape. And I think it had something to do with Thomas."

"Thomas will come back no matter what he did or what happened." Karl protested. "My brother is a part of the guardian force and will return no matter what."

"Let's just find them!" MoonBay screamed as she stood up, her and Fiona had stayed quiet while they listened to Irvine and Karl argue, but that was it. "Rain is a part of this group just as much as Thomas. We can't just leave her alone with Reese and Raven, that's murder!"

"But we can't just take them by storm either!" Karl implied, his face turning red. "If we go charging in there, Raven just might take into his own hands to kill them both than let them go."

"Well I'm not about to sit here on my thumbs worrying about it!" Irvine screamed. "We need to do something before Rain or Thomas get seriously hurt!"

"Hey guys." Fiona said calmly as she stared at a computer screen. "It looks like a message from Rain."

"What?" Everyone said in wonder and shock. "What are you talking about."

"Well look." Fiona replied. "Read what it says.

Dear Irvine and others.

I'm sorry to make you worry about what has happened today but I couldn't help it. Reese took Thomas under her control and had him and myself go down to check on Reese and Raven. When we got there Reese threatened me with Thomas's life. If I didn't do what she said, she would let Raven kill Thomas. I am not about to hold the weight of letting Thomas get killed, or deal with Karl never forgiving me. So I let them escape and they took us with them.

I can't tell you where we are. But I can tell you that we are safe. Reese says that if you leave the base that you will never see us again. She is going to bring Thomas back in a day or two. I talked her into taking me and releasing him. I'm so sorry about this guys. But you have to stay put please. I don't want Thomas killed because of me. Do as I say and stay there. I'll contact you as soon as I can.

__

Sincerely Rain and Thomas

"Fiona." Karl finally said. "Find there position by locking onto Rains laptop."

"I won't." The blonde replied. "I refuse."

"What are you talking about?" Karl said as he stood back up. "That is a direct order."

"Didn't you read that Karl?" MoonBay said walking up to him. "Rain said to stay put and not try to find them. If we do, one of them will surely die. Now sit down!"

"Than what do we do guys?" Irvine asked looking very scared. "We can't just leave them there."

"I don't know yet Irvine." Fiona replied. Her eyes laced with tears. "But we will figure out something."

"I wrote it Reese." Rain said sadly. "Now what?"

"You can go to sleep my lovely." Reese said walking up to her and laying a hand on her back. "You look run down."

Rain jumped up and got away from Reese. "I told you not to touch me Reese. And I'm not going to sleep."

"Why not?" Raven asked as he tightened the bonds on Thomas's legs. "You do look tired. And there is room on the second bed."

"I won't go to sleep." Rain said about ready to cry they could hear it in her voice. "I won't." She walked over to Thomas and sat down next to him. "How can he already be asleep?"

"I had him go to sleep." The blue haired zoidian replied. Walking over and running her fingers through Rain's ponytail. "He's going home tomorrow, and I'm taking him personally. You know, you should leave your hair down, it's so pretty when it's down."

"You pushing it Reese." She said standing up. "Keep your hands off of me. And my hair."

"But your hair is so pretty and long, that silver color just suits you when it's in your face." Reese said with a smile. She reached behind her head and yanked out her ponytail, making her hair fall, it was past her butt. "There, that's much better."

Rain looked around anxiously. She saw a pair of scissors sitting on a nearby desk. She walked over and picked them up. "What are you doing?" Raven asked curiously as she stalked past him. She picked up the scissors and swung her hair over her shoulder and cut off over two feet from it. "What in the name of Zi are you doing?"

"What does it look like." Rain screamed at him. "I'm taking off this so called beauty." When she was done her hair was just past her shoulders. She turned around to Reese and smirked. "Is it so pretty now?"

Reese walked up to her and forced her to sit in a chair. She took the scissors and started to even out her hair. "If you don't hold still Rain I'll make Raven or Thomas do this." She said as she finished off the last few strands. Rain looked in a mirror and noticed Reese had layered her hair out. It was five different lengths. "How's that Rain?"

"My, my hair." She cried out. "I can't believe I actually cut my hair."

"You did it on your own accord." Raven said laughing. "Hey Reese? Where are Shadow and Specula? And that Willow one should be here too since she's here."

"They've been outside watching Willow." Reese replied simply. "They're making sure she doesn't take off with one of the zoids." She looked over at Rain who was curled up in a corner sound asleep. "I knew she was tired." She walked over and laid a blanket on Rain's body and walked away. "She should listen to me once in awhile."

"Like you say I should?" Raven mocked.

"Why you. Why don't you keep your opinions to yourself."

He walked over and laid down on one of the beds. "Oh shut up Reese. I'm going to sleep."

"Why you fucking egotistical…"

"Rain said that to me too. I get the point, now shut up before you wake her up."

"Why you… Fine, but only for her."

They both finally went to sleep. Raven was on the bed and Reese curled up in a chair. The next morning Raven woke up and noticed everyone was still asleep. So he got up and went outside to see where Shadow was. When he found him he was standing on top of the helldiver watching Willow with a cold gaze while Specula was behind her doing the same. Raven walked up to Willow and stood right in front of her. "Hello Willow." Willow lowered her gaze and swung around and hit him with her tail, hard. Shadow came storming down and tackled willow to the ground. Rain came running out at that time.

"WILLOW STOP!" She screamed as she ran a little closer before Specula came up and hit her to keep her away. "WILLOW! THAT'S ENOUGH! RAVEN! TELL SHADOW TO STOP!" Specula hit her one more time, knocking her to the ground unconscious. 

"All right Shadow." Raven said getting up. "That's enough for now."

Reese ran outside to see what all the noise was about. She saw Rain and Willow both on the ground and Raven and the two organoids standing, looking triumphant. She ran over to Rain's side and picked her up. "What have you done Raven?"

"I didn't do anything. It was specula!"

"Specula! Get in the geno saurer and wait for me!" She made a low growl and obeyed. "Raven. I'm going to take her inside ad lay her down. Your going to watch her until I get back from taking the soldier back."

"I have to what?!"

"Just do it!" Reese said as she took Rain inside and laid her on one of the beds. She untied Thomas and left.

About half an hour later Rain started to wake up, she had a monster of a headache. She sat up and looked around. She never noticed till now all of the furniture that was in this place. There was a sofa, and two chairs. Two beds. The kitchen was huge, two bathrooms, and a few desks. "Uhh…" She moaned as she tried to stand up. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out by Specula's tail." The gray haired maverick answered her as he held a hand to her forehead. She reached a hand up and slapped his hand away. "God Rain, stop being so jumpy, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Just don't touch me." I don't let anyone touch me except Irvine."

Raven's gaze narrowed as he stared at her. "Why Irvine? Is he your lover?"

"Not a chance in hell!" She screamed as she stood up and started to topple. Raven caught her and held on as she struggled to get him to let go. "Let me go Raven."

"Tell me about Irvine and I will." He said with a sly smirk. His eyes looked as though they were piercing into her sole. "Why is Irvine aloud to touch you if he isn't with you?"

"Because he's gay! Are you happy? Now let me go!"

He picked her up and sat her on the bed. "The strong ass bounty hunter is gay? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. And I'm not going prying into his mind again. I was sickened enough as it was." She laid down on the bed and scooted to the far wall, getting as far away from Raven as possible. She turned around and faced the wall to hide her face from him. "He's in love with Van." She finally choked out. She heard a loud thud from behind her and she turned around in total bewilderment as she saw Raven on his knees. One hand cupped over his mouth, and his other arm holding his stomach. He looked like he was going to be sick. "Are you ok?"

TBC

Rain) I don't think there's much a cliffhanger there. So I won't argue with Raven or Kena this time. (Ducks from a flying rock) HEY! WHO THREW THAT?

Raven) Stop talking and start writing Rain!

Rain) Go away Raven or I'll take you completely out of the story. Got that!?

Raven) Fine, you win. By the way. She doesn't own zoids. Only Rain, Kena, and the helldiver and willow, and some of the other characters you see. Later

Rain) That's My line.

Raven) So.


	7. the Journey: Part 2

**__**

Chapter 7: The journey: Part 2

"Did you have to say that?" He said while trying to hold back his nausea. "I thought Flyheight was in love with the zoidian girl."

"Not a chance." She said rising and walking out in front of him, still a little tipsy. "Van also loves Irvine."

Raven stood up to face her. She backed up a little bit and started to fall backwards. He wrapped his arms around her to stop her fall but it was to late. She took him down with her. He landed on top of her, his face less than an inch from hers. They sat there like that for a few minutes until rain felt his hand on her back and she started to freak out. She started to squirm until she crawled out from under him and curled herself up in a corner. He walked over to her and stared down at her. "Why don't you want anyone to touch you? What are you so scared of them finding out?"

She stood up to face him. "I'm not scared of anything Raven."

"Yes you are. You're scared of getting close to someone, aren't you? You're scared that you'll lose them or something."

"What do you know about me? Nothing at all! And why are you… Uhh? Shit!"

She grabbed Raven and threw him on the ground, she got on top of him and rolled them under a nearby shelf. "What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

She cupped a hand over his mouth and put her mouth to one of his ears and started to whisper. "Shut up Raven. Someone's here, and it isn't Reese. Trust me. Stay still and quiet."

After a minute Raven started to squirm a bit until Rain pushed her elbow in his chest and gave him a deathly glare. He stopped moving after that. Suddenly three grown men walked into the cabin. One a big man with a scar down the left side of his face, kind of an ugly man. The other two were a bit smaller and they looked like twins. They were holding chains and dragging something into the cottage. Rains grip tightened on Raven's shoulder when she saw that the things on the end of the chains were Willow and Shadow. "Hey boss?" One of the men asked. "What do you want done with these things? Can we kill 'em?"

"Not yet Toro." The big man replied. "We first need to find their owners. And the owner of that huge zoid outside."

"Sir." The same man replied. "I'm not Toro. I'm Tu."

The bigger man turned around and hit Tu in the head with a loud thud. The smaller man fell to the floor in jumbled heap. "I told you never to talk back to me!" He yelled at the top of his voice. Staring at Toro waiting for him to move. When he didn't the man pulled of a rod that was attached to his back and extended it. He walked up to Willow and Shadow and hit them with the stick, sending huge volts of electricity throughout their bodies. Rain gave up on hiding and jumped out and jumped in the air and kicked the bigger man in his face knocking him back on his ass. "GET HER!" He screamed as he fell.

She ran up to Willow and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Are you ok?" Willow gave a small growl and Rain smiled. She turned around and faced Toro, Tu, and their boss ready to fight. "I know you now. You're the dragon master. You have a 30,000 bounty on your head."

"A bounty hunter?" Dragon master replied. "A scrawny one at that. And all alone too."

It took Rain a minute to notice that Raven had stayed hidden under the shelf. (That heartless bastard. That was his organoid that was in that electrical field too.) She turned back and faced the three men. Tu ran at her and tried to hit her. When he missed she drew her elbow up behind his head and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Come on. Who's next. I may be small but I'm not a weakling. I grew up fighting." She said while started coaxing them forward.

Toro was the next to go at her. He came up and punched straight in the face. Rain bent in that direction but counterattacked by bringing her right leg up and nailing Toro in the back of the neck. She stood back up gently rubbing her face with a slight smirk on her face. Waiting for the boss to come at her next. When he did she tried to dodge his attack by ducking. But he brought his other fist up and punched her in the gut. Her grasp tightened on his arm until she lost consciousness. "I admit. You have spunk girl. But a female bounty hunter will never survive on her own." He laughed as he kicked his henchman to wake them up. For some reason Willow or Shadow couldn't interfere with the fight. Like they were frozen in place. 

The dragon master picked up Rain's limp body and turned her back to his stomach and brought a hand up to her chin. He smirked knowing at her lifeless face.

Meanwhile back at the base. Reese had gotten in a fight Colonel Shuebaltz, Irvine, Van, Thomas, and some of the other GF members. "WHERE IS RAIN!" Irvine screamed as he dodged one of her attacks. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?"

"She's safe." Reese replied smoothly. "And she's mine." She charged up the charged particle gun to make a blast at Van. "Now die Flyheight." She shot the blast right when Van out up his shield and ran straight for the blue geno saurer. He passed right through her beam and shoved one of his blades into the gun that was in the geno saurer's mouth. Making the zoid blow apart. "What? NNNOOOOOOO!"

The blade liger and Van were pushed back from the explosion. When the smoke cleared they saw there was only a few bits of the geno saurer lying around. They looked a little further and they found Specula lying a few feet from the rubble. Irvine walked up to the organoid and pride her chest plate open. When he got ti open he was shocked to find that Reese wasn't there. "Van! Look for the geno saurer's cockpit! Reese isn't here! And I think Specula is dead." 

They walked around a little bit more till they found what looked like that cockpit. After they got it open they didn't like what they saw. "Raven is going to be so pissed." Van said in complete Shock. "He isn't going to take this lightly." In the cockpit was Reese's body. She had hit her head on the computer screen and the glass that was shattered from the force of her head had been lodged stuck in her head. Reese was dead.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Thomas said as he jumped off of the heap of metal and started to throw up. "That isn't right. Why'd you kill her Van?"

"I didn't mean too!" He said throwing his arms up in defense. "I was trying to save our hides!"

"Yeah." Irvine finally decided to speak up. "But she was the only one who knew where Rain was. Thomas was in a trance the way there and back. Now how do we save her?"

Rain started to get her consciousness back when she felt someone stabbing something into her stomach. "Wake up Bitch. The boss has something to say to you." She looked down and saw a man in front of her. "Hey boss. She's waking up."

"Good. Thank you Toro." He said as he turned her around to face him. "You care for those organoids, don't you girl?" When she didn't answer him he just smirked and tossed her to the floor. "Toro. Tu. Restrain her." They did as he said as he walked up to Willow and Shadow holding out the rod he used on them before. "Now I wonder which one is your favorite. I guess it would be this purple one since it was the one you hugged earlier." He got a little closer to them but for some reason they didn't move. "Oh, and did I tell you that this rod sends pulses through anything electrical. Those pulses can paralyze a zoid. I wonder what it would do to an organoid. That's the reason why they didn't help you earlier."

He reached out the rod and pressed it against Willows throat and pushed a button. She was surrounded in an electric field. You could hear Willow not just growling, but screaming. "WILLOW! YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rain cried as tears went streaming down her face. "LEAVE HER ALONE! PLEASE!" After a few minutes Willow stopped screaming and went completely silent. "Willow? WILLOW!"

He turned his pulse rod and walked away. Willow's body started to turn to stone. "Oh I'm sorry dear. It looks like I killed your organoid." He said while laughing. "Now should I kill the black one?"

"You leave Shadow alone!" Rain screamed out through her sobs. "You'll regret it if you touch him!"

"Oh really." He asked in amusement. "Maybe I should leave it alone than."

"Hey boss." Toro said smiling. "Why don't you kill her first. Or just shoot her and let her die slowly while she watches you kill the other one."

Their boss pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rain. All she did was close her eyes and let more tears spill down her face. She heard a gun shot but no pain. (What happened? Did he shoot me yet?)

TBC

Rain) I know I know. Another cliffhanger. But I love doing those, sorry.

Kena) Well did he shoot her or not?

Raven) How about you leave her alone so she can wrote the next chap so we can find out you enigma.

Kena) What did you just call me. I'm no enigma!

Rain) Kena? Do you even know what an enigma is?

Kena) Well, yes. It's a, uuhh, it's a…

Rain) He's gonna be awhile. See you on the next chap. The Journey part 3. Later.


	8. The journey: Part 3

**__**

Chapter 8: The journey: Part 3

She heard a moan to her left and her eyes shot open and she had to look. When she did she saw Tu on the ground with a hole in his head. Toro ran over and grabbed his brother and gave her a scared look. "Boss? Where are you aiming. What'd you do that for. You said you were go…" One last gun shot and Toro was in Rain's lap dead. 

Rain screamed and pushed him off of her and backed up to the wall. "Now it's your turn little girl. I can't have any witnesses that I killed someone. Now die." She shut her eyes so tight she could feel them burn, but no gunshot came. Just a loud thud.

She looked up and saw that the boss was lying on the floor rubbing his head and Raven was sitting next to her staring at him. He reached over and picked up the gun that the dragon master had dropped and pointed it at him. "If you think killing her will get rid of all the witnesses, tough luck pal. Now you know how she feels when you're the one staring down the wrong end of the gun, don't you?" He said watching Rain stand up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She replied slowly as she stared at Willow's frozen body. "What took you so long? Did you fall asleep?"

"Very funny." He said with a sly smirk. He walked over to the older man and stuck the gun in his mouth. "You were the one who told me to stay put, were you not?"

"Shut up Raven." She said walking up to him, she was still a little tipsy. "So what to do with him?"

"This." The old man said as he pulled the trigger of the gun while it was still in his mouth. He killed himself.

Rain shrieked when he did and turned her back to them as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Why would he do such a thing?" She finally cried out.

Raven walked in front of her and looked at her as she looked away from his face. "Are you ok Rain?" He said simply. "Do you not like death?"

"Death? Uh WILLOW!" She screamed as she jumped over the dead bodies ad ran over to Willow's stiff body. "WILLOW!" She bent forward and touched willows face. It was cold and rough. Willow had turned to stone. She was dead. 

Rain sat there for a second. Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "Rain?" 

"Stay away Raven!" She screamed as she ran outside.

"Rain Wait! If I let you go Reese will kill me!"

Rain stopped running and let Raven catch up. "Reese won't kill you Raven. Just go check on Shadow, see if he's still alive. I'm going to that lake over there. I'm going to wash up."

"Shadow? Shadow, come to me." Shadow stalked out of the cottage and walked up to him. "See Rain, Shadow is just fine. Rain?" He saw her walking in the direction the lake and decided to follow. When he caught up to her she was standing on a rock above the lake looking down. "Rain? What are you doing?" She looked over at him than looked back at the lake and dove off of the rock. "Rain, stop!" But she had already hit water. (Does she even know how to swim?) He asked himself before he jumped in after her.

He swam around a bit until he saw her form swim past. He swam up to her and grabbed her arm. She gave him a dark look and swam back up to the top. He followed. When the both reached surface she gave him a sad look. "What do you want this time Raven?"

"What is so wrong with you? You don't let anyone get close to you. You have a cold exterior that ensures no one can get close to you. Why are you so scared?"

"Why are you so worried? Raven. I have a question."

"What is it? You want to go home?"

"That's exactly what I want. I just lost willow. The only creature that will honestly care for me and not hurt me in anyway. I just want to get away from the place where she died. Please Raven. I'm begging you."

"You do know what Reese will say."

"I don't care. I don't love or like Reese. And including, where is she? All she did was drop off Thomas. She probably got her ass in a fight."

"Most likely. If you really want to go, than go. But I'm going with you."

"Thank y… What?"

"You need me to go with you so I know that you're returned safely."

"And what zoid are you going to take to follow me?"

"That Rainos those bandits had. I have no use for the jeep. Come on. Let's dry off than leave."

They get out of the water and Rain walked up to a large boulder and laid down on her stomach. "Raven? Why are you being so nice?"

Raven came up and laid on his back next to her. "I have nothing against you" Is all he said to her before he dozed off to sleep.

Rain got up a few minutes later and walked back to the cottage. Halfway there Shadow jumped in front of her and growled. "Give me a break Shadow. I'm not running away. Now move or help me. Your choice." She stalked past him and Shadow stared at her a minute than turned around and walked up to Raven and laid down next to him. "Hey Willow." Rain said softly as she walked up to the frozen zoid. "How are you doing right now? He, I guess that's a stupid question, isn't it?" She grabbed willows tail and started to pull Willow out of the cottage so she could get her into the sunlight. "Oh Willow. I'm so sorry. It's my fault you got hurt. If I could have gotten out of their hold I could have saved you. But I wasn't strong enough." She reached forward and punched Willow's chest plate, knocking Willow over and splitting her hand open. "Why couldn't I have saved you!" She screamed as her tears finally started to stream down her face, ignoring the pain in her hand. "Why did I have to lose you? I lost Irvine, why you?"

"Rain? What are you doing here?" Raven asked walking up to her and keeling down in front of her. "Why are you crying? And, what happened to your hand?" He asked while grabbing her right hand as she quickly yanked it away. "Rain?"

"Leave me alone." She sobbed out as she fell down to the ground and hid her face in the grass.

Raven reached down and picked her up as he shook her. "Snap out of it Rain! Your never going to get anywhere in life if your this damn weak!" He ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her hand. "Come on, I'm taking you back." Rain stood up silently and walked over to the helldiver and jumped in. "Can that ground zoid of yours keep up with a Rainos?"

She just smirked and jumped in. She started to mess with some buttons and soon a large pair of wings opened up. She turned on a pair of boosters and started to run till she was in the air. She sat there for a minute and waited for Raven to get up in the air. They shot off in the direction of the base without saying a word. When they finally reached the base Rain broke the silence. "You can go now Raven. If they see you I know they'll kill you. I'm in your debt so I won't let it happen. So go." Before he had a chance to reply Rain had already gone ahead. So he gave up and left.

When she got to the base gates she saw a crew cleaning up what looked like destroyed zoid parts. She turned her attention to the gate and put in her password in and entered base. She only got half way in before Dr. D came running out waving his arms frantically. He lost his balance and fell flat on his face. She laughed at this as she jumped down to help him up. "Rain. It's about time. How did you escape?"

"I'll explain later. Where is everyone?" She asked looking around.

"They're all in the tactics room trying to figure out the best way to save you."

"Well, don't tell them I'm here. I'm going to make it a surprise." She jumped back into her zoid and put it in stealth mode and went the rest of the way into the base. She got out and started to walk up to the tactics room. Before she opened the door she could hear everyone arguing. 

"We can't do that!" She heard Karl scream. "That also might get her killed!"

"Well you haven't come up with anything better!" Irvine screamed back. "The thing I'm fearing right now is if she's already dead!"

"I doubt it." She heard Thomas say simply. "Raven may be a maverick. But with the way he looked at her, I doubt he'd kill her."

She took that as her cue to walk in. Everyone was so busy arguing that the only ones to see her was MoonBay and Fiona. "Hey guys. I think I have good news." MoonBay said happily.

"And that is?" Karl said. He started to rub his head. "Well?"

"Well it's just that…" She saw Rain frantically waving her hands trying not to get her to tell. "It's that… I think Thomas is right."

"That's it?" Karl screamed. "That's your big announcement?"

Rain padded up behind Irvine and placed a hand over his left eye. "This is no time for games Fiona!" He screamed as he whirled her around to face him. "What do you… you… Rain?" She gave a small nod as he grabbed her and pulled her into one very tight hug.

"Uh… Irvine. Dear." She coughed out. "Rain can't breathe."

He let her go in a hurry as she started to cough. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Rain, where were you? What happened? How did you get back?"

She sat down and went into the whole explanation of what happened with the bandits, Willow, but nothing about how Raven was acting. When she ended her story it was already ten at night. She looked up at the clock and laughed. "Guys. I'm going to go to my room, take a nice hot shower, and get a good nights sleep. Good night."


	9. Feelings: Lemon in next chapter!

**__**

Chapter 9: Feelings.

"I guess she's feeling good." Karl said. "But I wonder how she escaped without getting hurt? Soldier."

"Yes sir?" The soldier said. 

"Strengthen Security." He replied firmly. "We don't know if Raven followed her or not."

Rain was sitting in the shower humming to herself as she washed her hair. She stopped for an instant to stare at her now short hair. It looked funny to her even though it framed her face perfectly. "I guess Reese didn't do a half bad job." She said as she stuck her head back under the faucet. "But why layer it?" She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel and combed out her hair. She then turned around and walked out of her bathroom only to find MoonBay sitting on her bed. She let out a shrill shriek of shock than calmed down. "Damn you MoonBay, why do you have to do that?" She scoffed as she walked past her. She walked up to her closet. When she opened the door Fiona jumped out and screamed. Rain screamed back and fell on her ass. "FIONA!"

"Sorry Rain." Fiona said laughing. "I couldn't help it. It was the perfect moment."

"So Rain." MoonBay said standing up. "What happened to your hair? It looked like you took a butcher knife to it."

"I practically did MoonBay." She responded lightly. "I didn't want Reese messing with my hair so I chopped it off."

"Why would you do such a thing to that beautiful hair?" Fiona said running her hands through her hair. "It used to be so pretty long."

"I don't really care." She replied standing back up. "Beauty isn't exactly my strong point. I act like I was Van's twin for crying out loud."

"Yeah, huh." MoonBay replied smiling and silently laughing. "You are more like a tomboy than a girl, aren't you?"

"So what happened between you and…" Fiona started as she looked away from Rain's eyes. The blonde wasn't about to piss her off. "Well. Between you and R-R-Reese?"

"You mean Raven." Rain said walking back to her closet. "That's who you mean, right?"

"Well I…" Fiona started. "I just was wondering…"

"She was wondering if you like him now." MoonBay stated as she turned to see Fiona's face getting a slight pink color. "She said earlier to Karl that you two would make a cute couple. If he wasn't a murderer."

"A murderer?" Rain said grabbing a pair of pants and a T-shirt. "He isn't a murderer. He's just following orders. And why would I like that self conceded, egotistical, arrogant, piece of shit maverick anyway?"

"They say hate fuels love Rain." MoonBay said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Fiona and planted a kiss on her face. "I mean. Look at Van and Irvine. When they met they couldn't stand each other. Now they like each other but still can't admit it. Kinda like Reese and Raven."

"Speaking of Reese." Rain said facing them. "Where is she?"

"She's dead." Fiona stated. "She got in a fight with Van and the others and her zoid blew apart."

"So she died." The silver headed pilot said getting a slow frown on her face. "That's why she never returned. I wonder if Raven knows yet."

"He'll find out sooner or later." Moonbay said laying a hand on Rain's shoulder. "But first you need to help us."

"Help you, with what?" She asked curiously.

"Were going to try and get Van and Irvine to go on a date." The zoidian said as she hopped over to them. "And we thought you could come up with something."

"Oh really." The pilot said. Her face started to lighten up and her eyes were getting wide. "Well I can get this going tonight, just leave everything to me. I'll get this up and going in no time. Now scoot. I'll head to your room when I finish planning to tell yah the idea."

"Really?" Fiona said with a big smile. "You'll really do it?"

"Of course." She replied happily. She was so happy to be back. "Now go. I'll be there in a minute." They left the room as Rain walked over to the phone and pulled out the phone book. "Now which restaurant is it? There it is." She dialed the number as the host picked up the other line. "Yes hi. I would like to make a reservation for the third. I think that's in three days. Yes. A table for… six please. Thank you. Have a nice night." She hung up the phone and ran to MoonBay's room. "I did it."

"Well?" They both asked excitedly. "What did you do?"

"Well first were all going to go to dinner. You two as a couple. Van and Irvine. And I'll have to find someone. But than when they least expect it we'll go for a walk and I'll start to inch them closer together. My whole plan will unfold under the light of moons." She said slyly. "Since the night I'm planning this is a night of the full moons."

"Well." MoonBay said yawning. "We'll let you figure out how to talk them into this tonight than we'll do what you want us too. But let's go to sleep for now."

"All right you two." Rain said as she walked to the door. "Night."

She left and started to walk back to her room. She stopped when she heard talking from Thomas's room. "I can't do that Karl. I won't ask her that at all."

"You have to Thomas." She heard Karl's muffled voice say. "I need to find out if he just let her go or if she escaped. I need to know his weakness."

"His weakness?" Rain asked quietly. "Are they talking about Raven?"

"Why should I bother her with that now though Karl?" Thomas asked simply. "She lost Willow and just got back. I think we should wait a few days."

"Than wait a few days." Karl said. She heard him stand up and walk to the door. "But I need to know soon Thomas."

Rain ducked into the room closest to her as Karl stepped out, she peeked out the door and waited for him to leave before she decided to leave. "Why does he want to know about Raven?" She asked quietly to herself. "He doesn't like me."

"Oh, hey Rain." A voice said from behind her. "What are you doing up so late?"

She shrieked and turned to face the direction from where the voice came from. "Oh, hi Irvine. Where'd you come from?" 

She looked him over and noticed he was dripping wet and was wearing his pants that hung nicely on his hips and were unbuttoned and had a towel draped over his shoulders. "I just got out of the shower. Come on. I'll walk yah back to your room."

"You sure? You look like you need to get some clothes on first." She said as she pulled up his pants from behind and started to laugh as he got a shocked look on his face when he felt that she gave him a wedgie."

"Ahh, what was that for?" He said gruffly grabbing her hand and staring into her eyes as she just smirked and started to walk off. "You're not going far little girl." He said as he picked her up and threw on his shoulder. 

"Hey, put me down Irvine. I do know how to walk." 

"Not a chance Rain. I have underwear up the ass syndrome thanks to you, so I'm not putting you down till we get to your room.

"Oh you think so?" She reached down and to his boxers and gave a good tug. She shrieked as he dropped her on the floor. "Ow. That hurt."

"Well so did that wedgie! Damn, did you have too?"

"Did she have to what Irvine?" Someone asked walking up from behind them. "Did she do something wrong?"

"Oh Hi Van." Rain said looking very cheery. Still rubbing her but. "You look handsome."

Van had just gotten out of the shower too. He was wearing a pair of boxers and was rubbing a towel through his spikey chocolate brown hair. "Hey Rain. You look perky. Hi Irvine. How's the wedgie?" He asked as he watched Irvine face him while trying to hide his trying to pick it out.

Rain just about busted up laughing when she saw both guys have simple little lumps start to appear in the fronts of the clothes. She was wanting to pry through their minds a little bit, but what they were thinking was just a little too obvious. She finally gave up on waiting to make them hook up and grabbed their wrists and dragged them straight to Irvine's room and threw them down on his bed. "What are you doing Rain?" Irvine asked suspiciously. "What is this about?"

"Don't play dumb with me." She said as she sat on the floor in front of them. "I am so sick and tired of wanting to pry in your minds to find out something that will make me totally sick. So I'm going to break the ice for both of you. I know you both like each other and I know what you think about each other. Now would you to please tell each other the damn truth and stop hiding like this? It's obvious to everyone around here but you two!"

"What?!" Van squeaked as he looked from her to Irvine and back to her. "Are you telling the truth Rain?"

"She is." Irvine said shyly. "But why'd you break to him like that Rain?"

"You knew she knew?" Van said shocked. He looked like he was ready to pass out. "You knew I liked you? Why didn't you say anything?"

"He was to scared too." Rain said sympathetically. "Now can you two kiss and make up so I can go to sleep?"

Irvine and Van gave each other weird looks than smiled. They looked over at Rain and laughed. "Come here Rain. Give us a hug for good luck." Irvine said gazing into her deep purple and blue eyes again.

"What are you talking about Irvine?" She asked cautiously. "A good luck hug for what?"

Van reached over and grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed. "Get over here Rain." They tackled her to the bed and both laid on top of her to keep her pinned. They both reached forward and kissed both her cheeks. "Thank you Rain." Van said as he rolled off of her.

Irvine also rolled off of her and she stood up and fixed her clothes. "Now let me see you two kiss so I can be happy that I helped."

"Gee. You persistent, aren't you Rain?" Irvine said with a laugh. "Huh? What are you do…"

Rain had grabbed both of their heads and pushed them together. She slowly let go when she saw Van's hand grab the others arm, and Irvine's hand reach up and put it on the back of Van's head while rubbing his fingers through his hair and loosening the elastic holding his hair back, and made the kiss more passionate. Happy for what she did she slowly snuck out of the room and went back to hers. Happy with herself she laid down and tried to go to sleep.


	10. Nightmarish reality n blossoming love L!

**__**

Chapter 10: The nightmarish reality and blossoming love.

Irvine and Van had finally parted from their kiss and stared at each other for a split moment before they moved back to each other in another passionate kiss. After a minute Irvine's eye shot open and looked around the room looking for Rain. When he saw she wasn't there he went back to paying attention to Van. Van had stood up to stretch so Irvine stood up too. Van looked over at Irvine and just stared at his body in the moonlight. Irvine noticed him looking at him and smiled. Van walked up to him and took the towel off of his shoulders still smiling. Irvine couldn't hold back anymore and wrapped his arms around Van's waist and started to kiss his ear and traveled down his neck. He could feel Van shaking under his touch as he felt Van's hands rub across Irvine's back and down to his hips. His hands settled on Irvine's pants as he yanked them off. Irvine took this as his cue and pushed Van onto the bed placed a passionate kiss on his mouth while his hands ran across Van's chest. (ME writing Lemon. YIPPEE) Irvine started to kiss down Van's neck again and started nibble there a little bit. When he was satisfied at how Van was reacting he moved down and found Van's nipple.

He closed his mouth tightly around Van's nipple while rubbing and pinching the other one. He felt Van's back arch at the feel of this and took it a little farther. He reached his face back up to Van's face and started kissing him again. He moved his hands down his sides till he found his boxers. He yanked them off and threw them on the floor next to his jeans. His hands traveled down a little further and started to rub his inner thigh. He felt his and Van's breathing rapidly get faster and shorter. Van's hands traveled down Irvine's back till they came in front and started rubbing on Irvine's chest, they slowly moved down and grabbed Irvine's now complete erection and started to stroke furiously. Irvine let out a loud and long moan at this and decided to repay the favor, so he repeated Van's motions on Van himself. After a few minutes both boys started to orgasm. They stopped rubbing each other after they both climaxed. They looked over at the clock and noticed it was two in the morning.

Van got up and walked over to his boxers. "I have to go Irvine. If I get caught in your room with you at this time we'll both be under suspension. I'm sorry."

Irvine stood up and walked over to his pants and started to pull them on. He stopped when he noticed Van staring at him again. "What Van? What's wrong? Please tell me you don't regret this. I don't."

"Of course I don't regret it. And I never will. I was just thinking at how much I wanted to tell you earlier."

"Well we both know now. I think I should thank Rain tomorrow."

"We both should. Good night Irvine." Van walked up to him and kissed him again. They wrapped their arms around each other and let the kiss last for a minute or two before they broke it. Van walked over to the door and just about opened it until he stopped when he heard an ear-piercing scream from another room? "Fiona?"

"RAIN!" Irvine yelled as he swung the door open and shot for her room with Van in tow. When they got to her room they saw everyone outside her room pounding on the door trying to get in. "What's going on?" Irvine asked looking very worried.

"I saw a man enter her room that I didn't know." Fiona said turning to him, worry also laced in her eyes. " When I went to check who it was the door was locked. A minute later Rain said something to him than screamed. I'm worried Irvine."

"Guys! Shut up!" Karl screamed as he pressed an ear to the door. The heard something crash and Rain screaming at someone to leave her alone. Than suddenly it got really silent. "Rain? RAIN!"

Right then the door unlocked and Karl fell in the room. Everyone ran in and looked around ready to fight. Rain was no where in sight, and neither was this mysterious man Fiona saw. "Rain? Where are you?" Irvine asked hastily as he walked up to her bed. When she wasn't there he started to really worry. "Rain?"

"I'm here." They heard her little voice say from behind them. 

They ran to the closet and swung the door open to find Rain curled up in the very back. Irvine walked in and picked her up. "What happened Rain?"

She looked away from his face as tears started to fall. "I don't know. One minute I was asleep, the next I was in a fight. I don't know what happened."

They got out in the hallway until Fiona screamed. Irvine lifted his hand up and saw that it was stained with blood. He looked down at her and noticed her eyes were shut. "Rain. Rain wake up." When she wouldn't he turned to Karl with a very worried look on his face. "Call the infirmary now! We'll be there in less than five!"

Irvine and the others ran down the hall heading for the infirmary while Karl hurried the call and ran to catch up. When they got to the infirmary the doctors put her on a stretcher and ran to the ER making everyone stay behind. They all went to the waiting room and sat down. Fiona was crying in MoonBay's lap while Irvine held his tears back, like any other guy would. They sat there for almost five hours until they saw a nurse walking down the hall. "Well?" Karl said walking up to her hastily. "Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine with some rest Colonel." She replied. "But the cut to her stomach was pretty bad. She isn't aloud to battle or pilot any zoids for at least two weeks. And that's the doctors order."

"When can we see her?" Irvine intervened. "When are we aloud to see her?"

"You can see her now sir. But she won't respond to you. She's still under the effects of anesthesia." The nurse replied getting him to let her go. He was so worried about Rain that he didn't notice he grabbed her arm. "She's two rooms down on the right." They all started to walk towards her room till the nurse intervened. "Only three at a time please."

They decided who would go in first. Which turned out to be Thomas, Irvine, and Van. "She doesn't look normal." Van finally said as they walked in the room and saw Rain lying on the bed asleep. "She looks sickly pale. I wonder what happened."

"We'll find out sooner or later." Irvine said calmly as he walked over and placed a hand on her head. "I want to know who the guys was. Fiona said she didn't get a good look at him, but she said he was really tall."

"She said that he was taller than Van." Thomas said shyly trying to refrain from any eye contact. "And that he was wearing a very long hooded coat. Do you think it was Raven?"

"I don't know Thomas." Van said quietly. "But if it was he's going to pay for what he did. Rain doesn't deserve this, she hasn't done anything wrong."

"Irvine. Do you think Raven would do something drastic?" Thomas asked as he pulled back the blanket to look at Rain's wound. "Look at this. If it scars that's going to be one bad scar."

The cut was from a little bit below her navel up to her ribcage. "Uuhhh. Damn you—Damn you Thomas. Don't touch me." Said a very weary voice. It was almost silent. "Let go-let go of me."

"Rain?" Irvine said with shock. "They said you wouldn't be responsive. You still supposed to be knocked out."

"I-I am?" She said a little clearer than last time. "When did this happen?"

"Ever since you got hurt." Van chimed in happily. "Or do you not remember?"

"Huh?" She asked trying to sit up, but not successful. "Are you talking about the man in my room?"

"Of course." Irvine implied. "Do you know who he was?"

"I-I couldn't see his face." She replied placidly. "And half of our fight was a blur."

"So you really don't remember anything?" Thomas said with surprise. "Only that you got in a fight with him?"

"That's about it Thomas." She said with a slight smile. "Damn you. Don't you know how to keep your hands off of someone Irvine." She said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood. "You and Van look like you had a very good night. He's still breathing hard."

"Well. It looks as though you still have your sense of humor Rain." Thomas said with a smile. "Come on guys. Let's filter everyone else through here so she can sleep."

Everyone passed through her room and said their merry sayings of happiness before Rain completely fell asleep. The next morning the doctor told Rain that she had to stay in bed for at least two days. But Rain wouldn't hear any of it. She was up and walking around right after he left. "Give me a break doc. I can jump for crying out loud." She said happily as she took a leap in the air and came back down. She grabbed her side and gave a silly little smirk. "Ok, maybe that wasn't the best of ideas. But at least I can walk." She looked up as she saw the shocked Fiona holding the door open with her mouth dropped. "Oh, hey Fiona, how yah doin'?

"Better than you are." She replied sarcastically with a smile. "I thought the doctor told you no walking for two days?"

"Ah come on. Look at me. I'm just fine. I can even jump." She said before she took another leap in the air and came back down. "Well, sorta."

Fiona giggled and handed her a coffee. "Plenty of salt."

"Salt?" She wearily took a sip and gave a weird look. She looked up at Fiona in surprise. "This is surprisingly good Fiona. Have you had the others try it?"

"They spit it out or swallow it in fear."

"Hey Fiona. Let's go for a walk. This room is starting to creep me out. It's all white."

"You no like white Rain?"

"Well duh. Come on. Let's go visit Irvine or someone. And I'm starved. What's to eat in this place? Or can we go out, or something?"

"Hold it right there little missy." Someone said from the door. "Get back in your bed right now." 

"Ah come on doc." Rain said in complaint holding a perfect puppy dogface. "I'm fine. I can walk, run, sit, jump." She reared to do another jump until she caught Fiona's deathly glare and sat still. "Well, not right now, but I will tomorrow." She said sheepishly, getting a tint of pink to her cheeks.

"Get back to your bed." The doctor said sternly. "You're not tough as nails."

"But I spit nails. Now let me go Doc!" She said as she stalked past him out of the room. 

"Hey, uh, come back her, umm, I uhh, please?" The doctor said in total bewilderment. "Uhh, I can't stop her can I?" He asked turning to Fiona.

"Sorry." She replied shrugging her shoulders trying to hide a smile. "She's thick headed and persistent."

"Well, than umm." The doctor said fumbling around in his packet. "Just make sure she takes these every morning and night. And see if you can get her to come back. Oh, and no piloting zoids for at least two weeks."

"I'll tell her. (Not like she'll listen I mind you)." Fiona giggled as she left the room to chase down Rain. "Hey Rain. Slow down."

"Come on Fiona. You're crawling. Any slower and you'd be walking backwards, now hurry." Rain yelled as she spotted Thomas, Irvine, and Van asleep in the waiting room. "Aw, how cute, little babies." She turned around and faced Fiona with a sly smirk. "I have a perfect idea."

"Oh really, what?" Fiona asked curiously as she spied the supposed sleeping beauties. "Does it have to do with them?"

"Just follow my example." Rain said walking up to them. "Now watch."


	11. Total recovery and the savior?

**__**

Chapter 11: Total recovery and the savior?

Rain bent down and went to plug Van's and Irvine's noses shut, she nodded to Fiona to do the same to Thomas. They smirked at each other than at the guys and pinched their noses shut. After a minute all three started couching as their eyes shot open from the shock. They shot up and stared at the girls. "What in gods name was that for?!" Irvine finally sputtered out as he settled his temper.

"Good morning sleepy heads." Rain giggled as she grabbed Fiona's wrist and skipped, literally skipped out of the infirmary.

"Well, looks like she's made a full recovery." Thomas said standing up. "I wonder if she did something funny that we missed? Like fall out of bed or something."

"Nah, knowing here she'd pull something really stupid." Irvine replied smiling at her skipping back. "Like try to jump or fly. One day she got drunk and stood on her zoid and jumped off screaming (I CAN FLYYYYY!!!) while flapping her arms (Or maybe not.) She sputtered out as she landed face first in the ground. Now that was a sight."

"And I missed it?" Van said disappointed. "I would have laughed so hard I would have needed sleeping gas to shut me up."

"Sleeping gas wouldn't even work for you Van." Thomas replied laughing as he watched Rain fall on her face. "Ouch, now that was graceful. You would laugh in your sleep Van."

"I have to agree." Irvine said sarcastically. "Come on guys. We better follow those two to make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

They get up and follow Fiona and Rain to MoonBay's room, than to the cafeteria. "This food is so gross." MoonBay boasted as she looked it over. "Come on. Let's go to town."

"Sure." Irvine said as he looked at Rain. "But whose paying?"

They all chipped in some money after a little bit of debate. They went to the hanger noticing the Gustav couldn't fit everyone. So Irvine took his saix, Van took the Liger, Thomas took the dibison while Rain tried to take the diver. "Get your ass back here Rain!" Moonbay screamed as she grabbed her arms and yanked her back to the Gustav. "Your coming with us."

"But, but…" Rain started to protest before she noticed both girls looking at her like (If you don't do as we say your dead meat fed to the zoids.) "Fine. I'm coming."

They got in the Gustav and tried to catch up to the other zoids. No luck, the guys actually ad to stop and wait. "Hey MoonBay, pick up the speed all ready." Irvine said appearing on the screen. "Some of us are hungry yah know."

Rain was sitting in the back staring out to the desert and saw something pass them up with incredible speed. She sat forward and gave Irvine a funny look. "Hey Irvine. Scan the area for any other life forms."

"What for? Did you see something?" He asked while he started the scan. 

"I think so, just do it."

"Sorry Rain. Nothing is showing up." He said finally. "It might have been your imagination."

"All right, thanks Irvine." She replied as she sunk back in the seat and started to doze off.

They finally made it to the town and all parked their zoids and looked for a place to eat. Thomas was carrying Rain on his back because she was starting to have a hard time walking. "I wonder what happened to her this time." Someone said, as they looked at Rain asleep on Thomas's back. "Shut up Shadow. I don't like her. It's a coincidence that were here at he same time she is. And I'm not worried about her. She's just a weak girl, that's all." He said turning around to face the black organoid, than looking back at Rain. "Come on Shadow, let's follow them, see where they're going."

"Ah guys. Look at how cute she looks." MoonBay said poking Irvine in the side to look at Rain. "She bounced herself to sleep."

"I'm not asleep MoonBay." Rain said slowly fluttering her eyes open. "I'm just hungry."

"There's a restaurant." Van said looking ahead. "And look. I see Papaya's."

"Oh great. More fruit." Fiona said as she helped Rain off of Thomas's back. "That's all we need is to watch Van indulge himself in a piece of fruit. Hey Rain? You ok?" She asked looking over at Rain who was clutching her side in pain. "Rain?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied placidly and slowly. "I just slid off his back on my cut, it didn't feel to pretty." She straightened up and reluctantly removed her hand and started to walk again. "Come on guys. Van's already in there. You don't want him to order for you do you?"

"Not a chance." Thomas said as he hurried inside. "I can't eat another papaya."

They all went inside and ordered their food. After a minute Fiona noticed that three men kept staring at them from another table. "Hey Rain. You know about who has a bounty or not. Can you see those three guys over there?"

Rain took a quick glance at them and smiled. "Hey Irvine. You wanna do a little bounty hunting for old times sake?" She asked looking up from her food. She looked evil, her eyes were cold and her smile had no feeling. "Their bounty is at least 30,000 or more."

"We'll get 'em tonight Rain." Irvine replied with a smirk. "God. You've gone back to your old self, expressionless face, cold hands, and that damn smile. That smile always creeps me out."

"Aw come on, it ain't that bad is it?" Rain asked pushing the last bit of her food in her mouth. "All right, I'll keep an eye on them and we'll get em tonight. This is gonna be fun."

"Are you sure you should be doing this Ms. Rain?" Thomas asked looking at her side. "Your not healed completely." 

"She'll be fine Thomas." MoonBay intervened clasping her arm over his shoulders and punching him lightly. "This girls tough as nails. She can handle anything."

They went back to their meal not knowing that someone else was watching them from another table. Raven had followed them into the restaurant and just kept his eye on them. Shadow was sitting on the roof waiting for his master to reappear. Rain finally finished off what was left in front of her and stood up. "I'll be back in a minute. I need some fresh air."

"I'll come with you Ms. Rain." Thomas said trying to stand up. 

"Stay where you are Thomas." She replied placing her hand on his shoulder and pushing him back down. "I can take care of myself." She walked outside into a cool breeze that just blew past. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. When she opened them she saw a metallic body quickly disappear into a nearby alley. Her eyes lightened up as she quickly followed what she first thought to be Willow. But after a minute she finally got a good look and lost all hope. ("Willow is dead you idiot. It was you who didn't jump up to save her.") She looked around and saw a pair of shimmering blue eyes staring at her; she stared back than smiled gently. "Hello Shadow." She reached forward and went to touch him till something grabbed her wrist and yanked it away. "What the hell?"

"Don't touch him." A grown man said as he stared at her. "You're a bounty hunter, aren't you? You were with the group that just caught my men were you not?"

"Your other men?" She said in shock. "You're the man from the restaurant. Why did you follow me?"

"My men got up to follow you when a big man with a patch over his eye stopped them, they got in a fight and they got their asses caught. But I snuck out past them and decided to follow you. You were with them so they'd probably pay a hefty sum to get you back alive."

"Oh let me go you bas… Uhh…" Rain fell to her knees with one arm holding her up and the other clutching her stomach. She was couching fiercely as tears started to sting her eyes. "That-that hurt you bastard."

"Only a girl would cry over pain in her stomach. You really are a weak bounty hunter. The rumors of the famous Rain were only rumors. You only picked out your prize and let the men do the dirty work."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. The cut throat bounty hunter who some how knew where her next bounty would be. I should kill you right now but how could I hurt such a pretty little face. I should just take you home and make you mine."

The man bent forward to grab her. Right then he felt a sharp pain in his face as he flew into a nearby wall. "Touch her and I'll kill you where you lay."

The man looked up from the ground and fumed with anger. The whole thing was a blur to Rain, she couldn't see who was fighting who, all she felt was the pain in her side increasing as something warm slowly trickled down her arm. She finally passed out with certain words running through her mind. "Touch her and I'll kill you where you lay." ("Who is that? Could it be Irvine? Or Thomas, or Van, who is it?")


	12. The Savior revealed

**__**

Chapter 12: The Savior revealed.

The man who attacked Rain ran straight for his attacker. The other guy dodged his fist while (let's call him bill, for lack of a better name) Flew forward, lost his balance and fell sharply to the ground with a thud. "You bastard!" bill screamed as he stood back up. Coming face-to-face with a small pistol. "Whoa now buddy. Hold your fire. I'll leave." He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off abruptly by his attacker swiping a knife and slitting open his throat. 

The young man walked over to Rain's limp body and lifted up her face and lightly slapped it to try and wake her up. After a minute he heard someone shouting for her from down the alley. It was Irvine and the others. He slowly put Rain down and walked into the shadows. Slowly shadows blue eyes disappeared into the darkness. "Rain? Rain? Hey Rain, wake up?"

"Huh, uh, where am I?" She asked as she slowly opened her eyes to look into a pair of crimson red eyes. "Fiona?"

"Hey." Fiona replied. "We're at a hotel. Were going to stay here for a few nights. The colonel told us that we get a few days off till you heal."

Rain slowly sat up letting out a sigh of pain. She looked down and saw a clean pair of bandages wrapped around her waist. "What happened?"

"I don't know really. I just know that…"

"Fiona! Come on." MoonBay yelled from the hallway. "We need to get to bed, and Rain needs her rest, come on."

"Coming. Hey Rain. There are a few sets of new clothes sitting in the bathroom if you want to take a shower or something. All we could afford were two double room and two singles. You have a single and Thomas has a single. He's right across the hall if you need anything. Me and MoonBay are down the hall, two doors down and on your right. Good night Rain."

"Good night Fiona. And tell everyone else night for me too."

Fiona nodded and left the room slowly shutting the door behind her. Rain let out a slow sigh as she stood up groggy and stumbled over to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. She looked around the room for a bit and gave a slight smile. They musty have wanted to stay here in style. There was a huge bed, bathroom, TV, balcony, and a closet. "This place is pretty nice." She said as she looked around a little more. "Uh, what happened tonight?" She asked herself rubbing her head.

"You don't remember?" A deep voice said from the balcony. "You were attacked by some guy."

She turned to face the voice and let out a small gasp that caught in her throat. "Raven?" She finally choked out before she fell to the floor with a scared look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any kind of attitude to give your savior Rain?"

"Savior? You mean, that? That was you?!"

"Of course. Who did you think it was? That stupid Flyheight?"

She stood back up slowly and walked over to him. "What are you doing her?" She asked him as she started to get a little tipsy and dizzy.

"Hey Rain? You ok?" He put his hands on her shoulders only to get them quickly slapped away as she sat down on the bed. "Rain, what's wrong?"

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked up at him with a cold stare. "You've changed Raven. Since when have you ever cared for someone other than yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are suddenly being nice to me. You know that my reason to go near you is always to kill you. Now your acting like that never happened." She stood up so she could look him the eyes. "Do you even know that Reese is dead?"

"I know she died. I saw them cleaning up the mess from her zoid, than I saw them carry her lifeless body to a fire pit along with Specula's. But why should I care. I never liked or loved her."

He looked back down at her to notice that she had turned away from his face with tears lacing her eyes. But not falling. He reached a hand to touch her face but it was also quickly slapped away right before she walked past him. She stopped when she was a few feet away from him but still refused to face him. "Why are doing this Raven? Why? Do you like me? No, what am I saying? You've always hated me. Ever since we met you couldn't stand to see my face because I'm friends with Van."

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders and a warm forehead press against her cheek. "How can I hate someone who treated me like I was a friend, not an enemy?"

Rain turned around in his arms to face him, when she saw his eyes she quickly pushed him back and walked over to a wall and leaned up against it and looked everywhere but at his face. "I'm still you enemy Raven. We can't change that. Van would kill you if he saw you here right now than shoot down my pride for even talking to you."

Raven walked over to put both arms on each side of her, blocking her from escaping. "Look at me Rain." She slowly looked up with a very cold stare. He felt a chill go down his spine but didn't let it bug him. They heard someone walking around outside and he started to get worried about being seen. "Rain, listen to me. Holding your defenses up like this never helps. Please, at least let them down and tell me what's wrong."

They heard a soft knock on the door than Fiona's tired voice. "Rain, you need to take you pill or you'll never get to sleep tonight."

"Pill? Rain, why are you taking pills?" Raven asked right when she shoved him in the closet and walked over to the door and opened it. "Just give me the pill so I can back to sleep Fiona."

"Here it is. Rain, you look sick."

"Thanks, I love hearing the polite way of telling me I look like shit." She replied to her with a smirk. She tossed the pill Fiona gave her in the air and caught in her mouth. "Night Fiona."

"Night Rain."

She shut the door and Rain walked over to the sink and started to cough till the pill landed in the sink. Than she looked over at the door and squinted her eyes. Right than the door clicked as it locked. She reached in the sink and picked up the pill and was about to throw it away till a strong arm caught her hand. "Swallow that pill."

"Give me a break Raven. I tolerate pain better than anyone I know, I don't need pain pills."

"Pain pills? Well take it anyway, humor me." He said as he handed her a cup of water. "What do you need pain pills for?"

He watched her put it in her mouth and swallow it while staring at him with a very cold stare. "I got in a little bit of trouble last night, that's all."

She started to walk past him till her caught her and pulled her back. "Tell me the truth." He said as he held her in a tight hug."

"Would you let me go you…" Her voice caught in her throat when he pressed up against her and kissed her. Her eyes shot open and just stared at his closed eyes. After a minute she started to relax, for some reason, she liked the feel of his lips against hers. ("This isn't right, I shouldn't be doing this. But if it's so wrong? Why am I kissing him back? Why does it feel so right?") Those questions and many others ran through her mind as the kiss lasted for a few seconds more, she finally shut her eyes and started to feel weak in his arms. 

He finally released her lips and smiled, she stared at him with a mix of confusion and anger written clearly on her face. "Sorry Rain. I couldn't help myself." He let her go and took a step back waiting for her to smack him. When the smack didn't come he was the one to wear the face of confusion. Rain walked over to the bed and laid down on her stomach and buried her face in a pillow. Raven unwillingly walked up and rested a hand on her back. He felt her shudder at the feel of his touch and he quickly removed his hand. She jerked up and propped herself on her elbows and looked at him. Her face was expressionless. "Sorry Rain."

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault for not letting anyone near me for all these years." She sat up and faced him, her face a little more solemn as she forced a smile. "You really have changed Raven. But do you think it's for the better?" He could see tears start to form in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, she just held them back and waited for his reply. When he sat silent she inched closer to him and shook his shoulders to see if he was awake. "Raven?"

"I wish it was for the better. But feelings are just a weakness. A dirty nagging weakness that will soon destroy you." He replied as he looked away from her face. "Hilts and Prozen would kill me if they saw me like this." It was her turn to put him in a warm embrace. She reached over wrapped arms around his waist and leaned her head into the crook of his. He shuddered as he her soft warm breath on his neck. He moved a little bit so he could look at her face. She was looking up at him with a small smile. He forced a crooked smile and helped her back up. "Thanks Rain." She gave him a weak smile and started to shake slightly. "Hey, are you ok Rain?" He saw her hand wrapped around her stomach and reached down and took her hand off of her side. She shuddered as he pressed his hand against her side. He grabbed her shoulders and laid her down on her back and lifted up her shirt to see what was wrong. All he found were a bunch of bandages wrapped around her waist with a slight tint of pinkish red on them. "Rain, what happened?"

She started to sit back up till she was forced back down. She looked up and saw Raven's worried expression. "That's why I take the pain pills Raven." Is all she could say before she passed out again.

"Rain?" He asked quietly. When he saw that she had passed out he took matters into his own hands. He lifted her shirt back up and slowly peeled away the bandages to take a look. All he saw was a long cut down her right side. He looked around for a pair of clean bandages. He found some near her clothes and walked back over to Rain with the bandages and a bowl of water. He washed her up and redressed her wound. He pulled her shirt back down and laid down next to her to wait for to wake up. A few minutes later her eyes started to twitch than slowly fluttered open. "Hey Rain." Raven said with a smile when she saw him. "Feeling better?"

The pain pill finally kicked in and she couldn't feel her side and nodded. "Did I pass out again?"

"Yes you did. But you're cute when you're asleep."

"Mmmm. I think I'm still tired though." She said as she pressed her head against the pillow and smiled. 

"Than I'll let you get some sleep Rain." He said sadly as he started to rise. He felt her hand grab his as she pulled him back on the bed. "What Rain?"

"Can you stay till I fall asleep?"

He reached over and pushed some of her silver hair from her face. "If you wish. I'll stay as long as you want me too." He looked up when heard something on the balcony. Rain looked over and laughed when she saw Shadow sitting on the balcony. "Well, looks like he found me."

"Come on in Shadow. You can stay too." Rain said with a smile as she patted to end of the bed. Shadow gave a confused look and reluctantly padded in and curled up at the end of the bed. "Well Raven. It looks like you're staying here tonight."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Well it looks like your not scared to let someone touch you now." He said with a smirk. She just smiled playfully and poked him in the stomach. He jumped a little bit but settled back down and ran one of his hands through her hair. She finally wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled even closer to him. She felt his hair tickling her hand so she reached up and started twirling his hair around her fingers. "Hey now, that's my hair."

"I know, that's why I'm playing with it." She said with a smile. She reached her face up and kissed his forehead while she sat up ad looked down at Shadow. Than looked at her shirt and noticed a small blood stain on it. She got off of the bed and stood up. 

"Are you ok Rain?"

TBC

Rain) Hahaha/ I'm back again. I paid attention this time and started writing in regular without the bold n italic.

Raven) Just get on with the story Rain. 

Kena) Yeah. Do I even come into this thing or not?

Rain) Shut up Kena! As Mael (yes, I'm mentioning u, thanks for the reviews Mael.J ) As it was put. You're a Dolt! Or in Raven's words. You enigma!

Kena) All right Rain! What the hell is an ENIGMA?!

Rain) Hehehe Later guys!

Kena) RAIN!

Rain) I don't own zoids! And I'll catch yah in the next chappie with Chapter 13: I can't let them see you. Catch yah later! The demon RainJ 


	13. I can't let them see you

**__**

Chapter 13: I can't let them see you.

"Huh? I'm fine Raven. I'm just going to change my clothes. I just noticed these are covered in blood." She walked into the bathroom not noticing the warm smile Raven was giving her back. She quickly changed into a baggy shirt and heavy baggy pants. ("Now this puts new meaning to the words Tom Boy!") She thought to herself. She took a quick glance in the mirror and saw Shadow looking at her through the crack in the door. She turned around and gave him a warm smile. He pressed the door open with his muzzle and trotted in. She laughed when he had her get on his back so he could carry her back out into the room where Raven was. "Looks like Shadow likes me too Raven."

"Ah Shadow. Put her down." He said with a smile while sitting up in the bed looking at his organoid. ("Well, my organoid and my Rain, they look so… Wait, my Rain?") 

("Of course, why wouldn't you think that.") Shadow said prying into his mind. ("Those full lips, tan skin, silver hair, fighting skills, tall, skinny, and of all things, she likes you back.")

"All right all ready!" Raven busted out, not noticing he caught Rain's attention. "I get he point already."

"Get what point already Raven?" She asked settling down in the other side of the bed. "Were you daydreaming?"

"Huh, no. Shadow was prying into my mind. Again."

"Willow always did that to me."

"Willow? Oh, do you miss her?"

Rain went silent and Raven got a small frown on his face. ("Did I make her feel bad again?")

("HAH! SEE! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU LIKE HER!") Shadow screamed with joy.

"I heard that Shadow." Rain said as she looked over at him with a small barely noticeable smile. "Hey Raven, have you ever thought what it would be like to not have him with you anymore?"

"What? Oh Rain." He scooped her up in his arms and laid down completely on the bed holding her slowly sobbing body. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear trying to get her to calm down. When she finally stopped crying he lifted up her face and gave her a soft yet passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss she had tears in her eyes again. "Hey, now no more tears. They'll put you in a bad mood."

She slowly nodded and placed her head on his chest. He wrapped on arm around her shoulders and the other on her back and pulled her on top of him and pulled the blankets over them and they both dozed off to sleep. The next morning Rain woke up to the sound of giggling, she listened a little more and found that it was MoonBay and Fiona. ("They must be taking a shower together.") She thought as she looked under her. Raven was still there, sound asleep. She reached down and started itching his nose with her finger, not even halfway awake he swatted her away. She made a small giggle and went back to tickling his nose. This time he grabbed her hand and opened his eyes. "Good morning sleepy head." She said as he let go of her hand and smiled.

He held the back of her neck and pulled her down into a kiss. They stayed like that for a moment until Raven got a sudden urge in the pit of his stomach. "Oh man." He said blushing. Rain being a smart-ass got off of him with a smirk as he ran straight to the bathroom. 

"That was a very pretty color red, don't you think so Shadow?" She said getting up and listening to Shadows growl of approval. She picked up the unused bandages next to the bed than looking at the clock. "Damn, it's only five? I thought it would be just a little later. Well, as soon as he gets out of there I'm taking a shower." She walked over to the bathroom and leaned up against the wall. She heard a sigh of relief and the toilet flush. She wanted to bust out laughing but held the urge back. Raven walked out of the bathroom and looked at the bed. Rain came up and placed her hands over his eyes and giggled when he spun around in surprise. "Feel better?"

"Very funny. What are you doing up?"

"I need a shower."

"Bathrooms all yours. Uh? What time is it? I feel like I slept for about two hours or so."

"About six actually. It's a little after five in the morning."

"Really. Well, it was a comfortable sleep at least."

"Me laying on top of you all night is comfortable?"

He walked to her and tightly wrapped arm around her back and pulled as close as he could get her. He pulled into a deep kiss. She started to fell a little week and he picked her up off of the ground so she wouldn't topple over. He broke the kiss and just smirked. "Now that is my very abrupt answer."

"If that's an answer than I'm the best zoid pilot on planet Zi."

"If you say so." He kissed her one last time and than let her go so she could take a shower. After about ten minutes of listening to the running water he heard it shut off and about three minutes later out walks Rain with her hair soaking wet. "Now that's the look for you."

"Very funny." She replied as she pulled a towel onto her head and started to rub her hair with it. "It's your turn. That's if you want too."

"Sure. It'll be good for me."

"All right. Let me get my other clothes out of there first." She turned back to the bathroom but was pulled back into a very strong pair of arms. "Ok, we have one problem here."

"Uh." He said shocked. "What's that?"

"One. You can't take a shower with me in your arms. And two." She said looking up at his face. "Do you have any other clothes? These ones are torn and stained."

"I could take you in the shower with me. And no, I can get a new pair later though."

"What size do you wear?"

"What?"

"Ah come on, just tell me."

"I have no idea."

"Than turn around." She whirled him around and started playing with the back of his shirt and pants. "Hmm. It's a good thing I normally wear these kinds of clothes. Mine will fit you perfectly."

"You sure. I don't want to wear your clothes." 

"It's fine. I'm supposed to wear what Fiona and Moonbay wear anyway." She threw a shirt and pair of pants at Raven. "Those will do for now."

"Thank you Rain." He said walking up to her and kissing her before walking into the bathroom. He sat in the shower for a minute before turning on the water. ("Why am I caring for her? Why do I like her so much? No. I can't do this. I'll get weak. But every time I see her I can't help but hold her. What is my problem?") He turned on the water and sat there thinking about those questions but got no answers. He washed his hair and was about to get out till he heard the bathroom door creak open. He peeked past the shower curtain and saw Rain laying a clean towel out for him. "Hello there."

She whirled around to face him. Her face going a deep crimson. "Uh, hi Raven. You, umm." She swallowed so hard that he could hear it over the sound of the shower. "You have a clean towel right there."

"Hand it to me please."

She handed it to him and tried to make it out the door but Raven caught her before she could. She had to admit she was curious to look but not that bad. She turned around and stared into his eyes. Pushing back every temptation to look down. "Umm." She finally choked out. "Yes Raven?"

He pushed her back away and looked at her stomach. "How is your side?"

She lifted her shirt to let him look at took her time by looking his whole body over. He had the towel hanging low on his hips, just barely being held up by his hand. His naked torso was dripping wet. He had a hard lean chest and stomach. Than she felt a sharp pain in her side when he cupped his hand to her side which made her double over in pain. He caught her in his arms and picked her. "That kinda hurt." She choked and laughed out at the same time holding her tears back. "What'd you do that for?"

"I'm sorry Rain. I didn't think it would hurt that bad."

"Its ok." She said starting to blush. She messed with his hair than got him to put her down. "I'll let yah get dressed now before that towel decides to reveal a little more than necessary."

She walked out of the bathroom and over to the coffeepot. Boy did she need a little pick me up after that. She soon set it up and had it brewing. She walked over to a chair and sat down. After a minute of zoning out, Rain noticed she was face to face with none other than Shadow. She looked into his eyes and smiled. At that time they got into a staring contest just for fun and to pass time by. Raven walked out as soon as he caught the scent of brewing coffee and just about fell over when he saw Shadow sitting in front of Rain and was almost literally in her lap as she smiled. "Well, it looks like I need to steal you back. Down Shadow."

("She started it!") Shadow whined as Raven got closer. ("Well she did!")

"I did no such thing Shadow." Rain teased as she wrapped her arms around the organoids neck. "You got in my face."

Raven finally pried Rain from Shadows neck so he could steel another kiss. After their kiss broke Rain ran over to the coffeepot and poured and Raven both a hot steaming cup. She handed one to him and he took it gratefully. One holding the cup, the other holding Rain's warm hand. He downed his coffee and Rain soon followed. They walked over to the bed and Raven sat down with Rain on his lap. He had her in a tight embrace with her head on his chest listening to his heart. "What time will your friends be here to get you Rain?"

"They'll come at eight. Which gives us a little over an hour left. Why?"

"Just wondering what would happen if that transporter or zoidian saw me. Or worse yet the lieutenant, the bounty hunter, or Flyheight."

"I can't let them see you Raven."

"I know. But I wish I could hold you in public."

"Oh you…" She pushed him on the bed and kissed him deeply. He rolled her over on her back and trailed kisses down her cheek, neck, and collarbone. But he didn't go any further. They just sat there and made out and snuggled with each other for almost an hour until Rain looked at the clock and got a sad look on her face. "It's almost eight Raven. I hate that you have to go."

"You'll see me again. I promise you that." He kissed her again before he and Shadow left from the Balcony.

A few minutes later Fiona came and started knocking on the door. "Just like clockwork. Coming Fiona."

She opened the door to get an eyeful of Fiona's beaming happy face. "Well Rain. How was your night?"

"Uh. It was great. You?"

"Fine. For the exception of that we can't find Thomas. He doesn't seem to be in his room at all. Could you check for us?"

TBC

Raven) I'm taking Rain's place for a minute while she beats the living hell outta Kena.

Kena) AAHHHH HELP ME!!!!!!!!

Rain) Don't help him! Come on big brother. Frying pans don't hurt that bad. J 

Moonbay) Ok Rain. Get him down. Your powers may be fun. But I think Kena just pissed his pants. **Smirk**

Rain) Gastly sigh Fine! Throws arms down and Kena comes flying threw the air at top speed and was stopped before hitting ground by an inch.

Raven)He just wet his pants again. Kena, u really r a dolt.

Rain) Drops Kena the rest of the way. All right guys. Me no own zoids or most f the characters u see in here. But I own a few. Later.


	14. Caught

**__**

Chapter 14: Caught.

She walks up to Thomas's room and put a hand on the door. She concentrated and finally got the lock picked. They walked in to find the room empty. "Hmm? If he isn't here than where could…" She got a smile on her face as her head whipped around to face Irvine's and Van's room. "He better not be or I'll scream."

"What are you talking about Rain?" Fiona asked following in tow as Rain reached the guy's room. "Are you saying he's in there?"

"That's what it feels like." Rain pointed her finger at the lock and did a little trick. The door was unlocked in a flash and they walked into the room. Rain walked over to one of the beds and saw only two tuffs of hair. A Chocolate black tuff, And an ashen blonde one. No bright blonde. But she was still curious so she backed up and waved her hand and the comforter went flying back revealing that naked bodies of Irvine, Van, and of all people "THOMAS!" Rain screamed as she looked at sight in the bed. Thomas looked up at her and gave a sly but weary smile. The blonde pilot just sat there and looked at the silver heads furious face. "Thomas? How in gods name is this possible?!" She asked infuriated. Her eyes didn't even look normal. They were slightly changing color, from dark purple to a dim red, (Still leaving the blue tint in the middle I mind you. Now that I think of it, that kinda looks creepy.) "Van? Irvine?" She hissed through clenched teeth as she saw all three boys squirm a bit under her piercing gaze like her eyes were burning holes into their sensitive flesh. "Did you two put him up to this?"

"No. I came on my own." Thomas said sheepishly as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Rain laying down on top of all three boys giving them a deep dark smile. "Rain? What is that look for?" He asked getting a little scared. His voice shaky."

"Hey Fiona." Rain said as she turned to her. "Would you please leave? And lock the door on your way out?" Rain said as she turned back to the guys with the same dark smile.

"Of course Rain." Fiona said as she backed up snickering. "Just don't hurt them to bad ok?"

"Oh I won't, now you can go." Fiona left the room as Rain just stared at the three boys. "Well. If it isn't the three lovers."

"What are you planning Rain?" Irvine asked irritated. "If you're going to torture us than get it over with."

Rain looked around the room and noticed that there wasn't a balcony in this room. Nor a window in sight. So she got a pleased smile and turned back to Irvine. "Why should I torture you when I can make you feel the burn of what you're really missing?"

"What… What are you talking about Ms. Rain?" Thomas asked as he tried to hide himself under the sheets. He felt Irvine's arm snake around his waist as he saw Rain's face getting closer to Van's face. He just about popped when he saw her kiss him. "Wh… What are you doing?" He just about screamed as he jumped up to grab her till Irvine grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. "Irvine?"

They looked over at the two making out. Thomas was shocked to see Van kissing Rain back. She let his face go and laughed when she saw him panting heavily. "Now that is one happy boy." She said with a grin. She looked over at Thomas and Irvine with again that dark smile. Thomas felt shivers go down his spine when she moved a little closer the two. She snaked an arm up around Thomas's neck as she moved her face up to his. She kissed him briefly than kept moving. She moved a little past his face and started nipping on his ear. She started to rub her hand on one of his nipples while she started to make out with Irvine. (Naughty, naughty girl.J ) She then felt something poke her in her stomach while she was kissing Irvine. She looked down and saw a lump under the sheet. She looked up again to see Thomas's beat red face and couldn't help but make her smile even wider. "And I thought Van was happy Thomas." She said slinking back against the headboard of the bed and sat there with that smile.

"That figures." Irvine said rolling his eyes. He looks at her with those steel gray eyes and smiles. So she gave up on teasing them for a bit. So she moved over to Irvine and he laid her on the bed and planted a kiss on her face. "Now that's better. But I thought that you hated guys who sleep with guys?"

"Really?" She said looking innocent. "I thought I found it as a turn on? Hmm, now that's a new one to me." She said as she scratched the back of her head while she sat up abruptly. She kissed Irvine a little longer and moved her hand down the under the sheets and started to tease him with little touches and strokes. She brought her hand back up and rubbed it up his chest till his breathing got so fast she couldn't even kiss him decently. She moved over and gave a kiss and a few rubs to Thomas and Van. Than she stood up and walked over to the door. "I expect you three dressed and ready to go in ten. If not. Than I'll slam your faces into the ceiling."

"Ahh Rain?" Irvine whined. "That's not fair to turn us on than leave."

"Maybe I'll finish the job later." She replied as she motioned her hand and the door unlocked and opened. "Maybe. (Even though I was imagining you were Raven. Ahh, Bad girl.J )"

"Now what was that about?" Thomas asked. "Did she do that just to get at us or what? And how can she slam our faces into the ceiling? That just seems a little impossible."

"I can't believe she would even make a move like that?" Van said as the blush finally started to fade from his face. "It's hard to believe that she's still a virgin. And it is possible Thomas. She could throw all three of us in the air with ease, and without even touching us too."

Irvine smirked as Thomas let out a shrill shriek of surprise. "She's a virgin? She sure wasn't acting like it!" Thomas said as he stood up. "Are you telling the truth Flyheight?"

"Of course he is." Irvine said as he pulled on a pair of pants. "Rain's been a virgin all her life." (Well duh. If you're a virgin. Don't you think that it would be your whole life?)

"Yeah." Van interrupted with a smile. "She'll get close to someone like she did with us. But she won't let it go very far."

They all got dressed and went with Fiona, Rain, and Moonbay to restaurant for breakfast. "So Thomas?" MoonBay spoke up to break the silence that had fallen over the breakfast table. "How fun was it with Van and Irvine last night?" She asked as she got a big grin on her face.

"How 'bout that gets left out of any conversations Moonbay." Irvine said as he saw Thomas blush a deep crimson. "You don't want to irk me right now. I haven't had my coffee." He said as he turned to her with a smug look.

"All right, all right." Moonbay said waving her hands defensively in front of her. "I'll ask later."

"Very good idea." Rain said as she set her glass down. "I don't think we need any blood shed today."

"You ok Rain?" Fiona asked as she looked at Rain's almost full plate of food. "You haven't eaten very much at all."

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine Fiona. I'm just not very hungry today."

"You sure?" Moonbay asked putting her face in Rain's. "Are you sure you're feeling ok Rain?"

"God guys." Rain said forcing out a laugh. "I'm fine. I'm allowed to not be hungry once in awhile yah know." She said rubbing the back of her head. "Just calm down. I'm fine."

"If you say so," Fiona said standing up. "Come on guys. Let's go check on the zoids."

They all stand up and chip in to pay the bill and walked out of the restaurant. Irvine started humming a tune and Rain's eyes lightened up. (I can just imagine Rain and Irvine both singing "In the End" By Linkin Park. Rain doing the chorus while Irvine doing the rap/rock thing. Sorry. I can't remember their names. I think the part Rain's doing is Chester?") Irvine returned her smile and pointed at her when they reached the zoids. Rain sat on the saix' foot and looked up at Irvine simply. (And I don't own zoids or this song people. I'm just using it for the hell of it.) **_"It starts_** **_with one.." _**Rain said slightly. Irvine turned happily and joined in.

**__**

"One thing, I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time. (All I know) All I know. Time is valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings…" Irvine began till they reached the chorus where Rain took over. They didn't notice that everyone was staring at them in wonder. Including Raven, whom had been following the group all morning. They sat there and watched the two sing with each other till the end of the song. When they finished they were both surprised to see that everyone was actually listening to them. "Gee guys? It wasn't that good was it? Or was it that bad?" Irvine asked as he looked at everyone's faces and held back a good dose of laughter. "Come on guys. It doesn't hurt to talk yah know."

"I think I just found a way to earn up some spare cash." Moonbay said as she looked at the two bounty hunters. She gave them a big smile and their faces went from a little confused to totally lost. "We'll just have them sing for the villagers to get a few extra pennies."

She heard a crash and looked back over to the bounty hunters. They had done an anime fall on the ground and were twitching violently. "I don't think they liked that very much." Fiona said with a puzzled look in her crimson red eyes. "Do you think you should have said that?"

"They were the ones complaining about the extra spending money." Moonbay boasted as she picked Rain up and lightly punched Irvine in the side. "Now come on you two. It's not that bad is it?"

"Ok Moonbay." Rain said as she plopped an arm on her shoulder. "Let me jog your memory for a sec. What happened when you asked me to sing for that one guy? The rich dude with the crappy music and literally sparkling smile. What did I do?"

"Uhhh." Moonbay said trying to think back that far. "I really have no idea."

"She sang awful!" Van yelled walking up to Rain and smacking her back. Watching her straighten out and cringe at the same time. "Oh, sorry Rain. I forgot that that hurt."

Irvine and Thomas ran up and pulled Van back as Rain turned to face him. Her eyes were glossy. She looked like she was going to tear his head off. "Let him go right now!"

"We can't Rain." Irvine said as he grabbed Van's hand. "I still like him." He looked at Thomas who nodded in approval.

Rain gave them a small smirk and looked at Moonbay and Fiona. "Than you'll become our entertainment." She flipped out her hand and pointed three fingers at the boys. She lifted her arm and the guys started to rise when her arm moved up. "What should I do with them?"

"Let us down!" Irvine screamed as he looked over and saw that they were hovering over the head of the dibison. "This is just a little high Rain!"

"Did you say a little high Irvine?" MoonBay said with a smile and looked at Rain, who in response, lifted the three up even higher. Raven was completely shocked. He knew she could move things but this was just mind blowing. "All right Rain. It's up to you. Scare them bringing them down. Or bring them down delicately."

Rain just looked at her with confusion. "Why should I bring them down delicately?" She looked up and started to giggle, than the giggling turned into low laughing, than that rose to loud laughing, than maniacal laughing. She sat there for a second and finally swung her arm down with full force. Which in turn brought the guys down at full force as well. They fell all the way down till Rain caught their fall a few inches from the ground. Then she just set them down and threw both her arms up making her look like she was trying to make her body a cross. With that she flew into the air to dodge the guys. "Can't get me up here, can yah!?" She mocked them happily.

"Ok little miss Demon Rain." Moonbay said scolding with her finger. "Get down here so we can earn some extra cash."

Rain landed on the head of the saix and looked down with a puzzled look on her face. "It's been forever since you've called me demon Rain. What brought that up?"

"You were acting like you were when we first met. A complete demon. Now come on Rain. Get down from there so we can go." Moonbay said walking away. Than she flipped around with a smile. "And get down in style."

"Style?" Raven asked as he kept staring at Rain in total shock. "How is she going to get down in style when she got up in style."

Rain let out a groan as she looked down. She backed up to the other side of the saix' head. She looked up and ran to the other side and jumped off. As she fell she did flips in the air. Right when she landed she caught herself and landed on one toe doing a small pose. "Good." Fiona said as her and the others clapped loudly. Including Raven who was sitting on a roof watching in bewilderment. "Now come on. Let's go earn some money so we can get you some good clothes."

TBC

Rain) Hahaha. Did I make the little boys pee their boxers?

Irvine) Shut up Rain. That wasn't funny. You could have killed us.

Raven) But she didn't. So sit back down and finish your lovely salted coffee.

Van) Rain. Promise you won't do that again.

Rain) Only if you tell the readers my old and tiring line.

Van, Thomas, Irvine, Fiona, Raven, MoonBay, and Rain together) She/I Don't own zoids or most of the characters you see in it. But there are a few.

Van) Like the unconscious Kena. Willow, herself, the helldiver. And of course For…

**__**

Rain) Hush Van. They haven't met him yet. Well. Later. See you on the next chapter.


	15. Sing a song of love

**__**

Chapter 15: Sing a song of love.

"Thank god you left Zeke at the base Van." Thomas said as they started to walk back into town. His blonde hair shining in the sunlight. "He would have caused an uproar in this town. It looks like zoids aren't on the top of their favorites list."

"Come on guys." MoonBay yelled from ahead. "Pick up the pace."

"MoonBay?" Rain asked as she walked in front of her to stop her. "Do we have to do this?"

Moonbay looked Rain up and down and giggled. "Look Rain. We need extra money and I want to get you some normal clothes." She looked her over again. Rain was wearing a baggy pair of pants that hung off her hips and a tight shirt was tucked in with one sleeve covering her right arm and her left arm bare. Still she was making sure her back and stomach were covered. "Come on Rain. Do you have a better idea?"

"Course she does." Irvine barked. "Don't you?"

"It's about time I get a say." Rain said as she hung her head. She pointed behind them and smiled. "Why not collect a bounty. Very fast cash."

"God." Fiona said as she looked up. "How many people around here are wanted?"

"Quite a few. But no one does anything about for fear of getting hurt or killed." Irvine said as he winked at Rain.

Rain walked up to the two men she had seen and bumped into one of them. She grabbed a knife from his pocket. "Oh whoa there lady. Hey. You're a pretty little thing." The man said as he helped stand up straight. "What are you doing in a town like this? You should come with me. I could really show you a good time."

"Thanks for the offer Romero Diego." She said as she backed up. "But I kindly refuse."

"Who are you?" Romero said as he got a little confused. "You act like you're trying to catch me."

"And what if we are Romero?" Irvine said as he grabbed his partner. "Now come with us."

Romero started fumbling around in his coat till Rain held up the knife she stole. "Looking for this? It's quite a beauty isn't it?" She asked as she touched the blade across her fingertips. "Now why not give yourself and your brother up? You know that bounty you have is quite a beauty."

"Bounty hunters!" He barked as he ran at her. She twirled away wit ha giggle. He ran at her again and she just dodged his next attack. "Hold still little women! I wouldn't want to cut up that pretty face."

"Cut my face? How can you… Ahhh. Ouch! Now that hurt!" Romero's brother had gotten loose from Irvine's grip and slashed his knife at Rain. He cut her left arm right below her elbow. She looked at the cut and smirked. "Now you've pissed me off."

"Shit. Rain!" Raven screamed as he ran forward. "Rai… Ahhh. Shadow! Let me go!"

("You can't go.") Shadow replied refusing to let his shirt go. ("You can't let them see you. Think of Rain. What would they do to her?")

"But? She's in trouble Shadow." He said turning back to Rain down in the streets. "I can't just sit by and watch."

("Yes you can. She'll be fine.")

"You really think so?" He said turning back to Shadow. "That gash in her side might slow her down." He looked back down at her and watched their fight in the middle of the street. They had a huge crowd of people watching as Rain and Irvine kept themselves on their toes. Irvine had one guy in a headlock and was punching him in the face and the gut. Rain was doing her best blocking everything Romero threw at her. She was really doing some fancy foot work while they tried to keep up with each other's movements. Rain suddenly stumbled across something on the ground and fell down. Only to be brought back up in a headlock by Romero. "Rain! Shadow! Let me go!"

"Rain!" Irvine yelled after he finally got the other guy knocked out. "Van. Hold him. Coming Rain."

Rain let a growl rumble deep from her stomach all the way to her throat. "I don't need any help Irvine. I don't need help from anyone!" Romero had gotten his knife back and was fumbling around with it in his free hand than he put it in his holder and clasped Rain's face with the free hand. "That's does it! Don't touch me!" She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Rain ran past him grabbing the knife as she went and held it to his throat. "Someone get the dammed police. We have them down!"

"She…She got him?" Raven said as he sat down with a thud totally shocked. "I can't believe it. It looked as though he had the upper hand, than it got switched around like that."

Rain looked around for a bit till she found a running fountain and she walked over to it and stuck her bleeding arm under the water. "Rain?" Moonbay asked as she walked up to her. "Do you need someone to bandage that?"

"Nope." Rain replied with a smile. She looked down at the sleeve covering her right arm. She shifted her shoulder and grabbed the fabric with her teeth and ripped the sleeve off and tied it to her cut. "All better. Come on guys. Let's go get our bounty and get something to eat."

"And get you a new shirt while were at it." Moonbay said while she giggled. "Come on Rain. I know just where to go." 

Everyone grouped up real tight as they tried to walk past all the villagers. Rain was looking around and she heard a small cry. When she looked over she saw a man holding a young boy by the arm and holding a knife in his hand. "You know stealing is a crime around here boy!" (Yes I know, just a little cliché, but I can't help it, I couldn't think of anything else to help brighten Rain's day.) "And you know the penalty for stealing." He slammed the boy's hand down on the wood and raised the knife. The little boy's screams were s loud that everyone turned to the two.

"HOLD IT!" Rain screamed as she ran up and grabbed the mans hand. "What are you doing? What did he steal?"

"The little thief stole a papaya. Now let me go girl." He shook his hand free and raised the knife again.

"Wait please." The little boy said through his sobs. "Please don't."

"I'll pay for the fruit." Rain said sternly as she grabbed the mans hand again. "How much. And don't try to rip me off. It won't work." She looked up at the sign in his store. "One papaya. Only ten, here is your ten, now let the boy go."

He grumbled and let the boy go. Who ran straight for Rain and wrapped his arms around her legs. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

She bent down and put her hands on his shoulders. "It's ok kid. Just go home now." She wiped off the rest of his tears and he nodded his head and ran off. Rain stood up with a solemn smile on her face. "Now I feel better. Hey guys. Come on, it's getting late."

"Hey Rain." Fiona said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "There's a store. You wanna go see?"

"Sure. Come on guys." Rain waved for them to follow and they all went inside to scout it out. "Man. I like this shirt."

"It's yours." Moonbay said as she set it on the counter. By the time they were done the guys had armloads of clothes. "Hey. It's getting dark, let's head back. Hey Rain? What's that you got in your hand?"

"A new laptop. I couldn't help myself. I left my old one back at that one cottage and I don't want to go back so I decided to buy me a new one." Rain said as she smiled. "Hey guys. Look. It's starting to rain."

"Funny Rain." Van said as he propped an arm over her shoulder. Not knowing that Raven was still watching from the rooftops and was getting infuriated at the sight of Flyheight touching her. "You name is Rain and your talking about rain. Come on. Let's get back to the hotel before we get soaked to the bone."

They made it back to the hotel and all went to their rooms. Moonbay and Fiona went to Rain's for awhile so they could get Rain to try on her new clothes. "Hey guys. Come on. I've tried on everything and now I just want to lay down."

"All right, all right." Moonbay said flailing her arms in defense. "We can take a hint. Goodbye Rain. Oh, and don't get caught in the rain." 

"Very funny. Bye Fiona, bye Moonbay. See you tomorrow at eight."

"Oh yeah." Fiona said walking back over to her and pulling out a bottle. "Here's your pill." She heard Rain groan in disgust and looked at her plainly. "No complaining. Just take it."

They left the room and Rain walked over to the sink and about threw the pill away till she thought of what Raven would say. She groaned and swallowed the pill with a disgusted face that could make an onion cry. She heard a low growl and quickly turned to the balcony to see Shadow sitting in few feet in front of her. "Hey Shadow. What are yah doing this late at night huh?"

"Grrowwwllll" 

"Oh really. Raven is busy. All right." She walked over to her bed and fiddled around with her laptop. She finally started to set it up right when Shadow nudged her in her arm. "What Shadow?"

("Do you know what time it is? I think you need to go to sleep.")

"Shadow?" She said looking over at the clock. "It's only eleven. Why do I need to go to sleep now?""

("Please?")

"Oh for crying out loud. Fine. I'm going to sleep now." She closed her laptop and set it on the floor a curled up under the covers. Shadow got on the bed and curled up in front of her. She could feel the warmth of his metal skin. She gave a small sigh and shut her eyes. Only to wake up a few minutes later to someone playing with her arm. "What the hell? Raven?"

"Hey Rain. How's your arm?"

"Fine." She said sitting up. "What's up?"

"Shadow. I thought I told you to have her asleep when I came by so I could surprise her better."

"It wouldn't have been much of a surprise either way." Rain said when she heard Shadow's moan of "I tried". "Now what's up? Why did you want to try and surprise me?"

"I wanted to scare you. But it wouldn't work very well if you're awake."

"You're being weird Raven. Not many people can scare me. But I can sure scare them."

Raven sat down next to her with a smirk. "Yeah. I saw what you did to Flyheight and the others. And than that one man you got in a fight with."

Her face went from shocked to worried. "You saw that?"

"Yeah. Why do you look so worried now. It was a good fight."

"I'm glad you didn't come flying down like a bat out of hell. That's why I'm worried. If Van or one of the others saw you. They'd kill you on the spot."

"If it wasn't for Shadow I would have come down."

"I'm glad you didn't. I don't want to see them kill you or have you arrested."

"Rain? Is this you being worried about my safety?" Raven said sarcastically as Rain sat up and picked her laptop up and set it on her lap. "Well, is it?"

"What gave you the first clue Raven?" Rain said as she stared at her screen. She started typing in some info till Raven grabbed her hands. "What Raven? Something wrong?"

"Look at me Rain. Leave the computer out of this for a minute." He closed the laptop and pushed it aside and sat in front of her. "I was really worried about you today Rain. You got in a fight for no reason…"

"There was a reason. We needed money and they had a bounty." She replied as she reached over and dug through a drawer. She pulled out an envelope and laid it in Raven's hand. "And this is your share of it."

"No Rain. I can't take your money. And my share? What do you mean."

"What I mean is that you need this money more than I do. Or Moonbay and the other's for that matter."

He shoved the envelope back into her hands and stared at her. "I don't need your charity or pity Rain."

"It's not charity or pity Raven. I can't trust it in their hands, or mine."

"I refuse to take money that I can't pay back."

"Think of it as a loan Raven."

"A loan?"

"Yeah. You said you refuse to take money you can't pay back. Well. I'm loaning this money to you." She shoved the envelope back into his hand. "All right?"

"Uhh…" She could see that Raven was shocked by her persistence. She couldn't help but giggle. "Uhh, sure Rain. Whatever you say."

"Now what'd yah want Raven?"

"Huh? What? I can't come see you without a reason?" He scoffed as he gave her a warning glare. She reached over and placed a hand on his cheek and gave a sly smile. "Well. So there is a small reason."

TBC

Kena) Soooooo what's the reason Ravy?"

Rain) Ravy? Kena? Are you trying to corrupt him or his name? I think it should be Rave.

Raven) Come on guys. It's Raven, plain n simple.

Van) Besides. He's already corrupted. You made him nice in this story. But only to you. Can't he like me? We can actually stop our useless fighting.

Thomas) Your fighting may be useless (plops on the couch with a bag of popcorn) But it's quite entertaining. Get em, Raven!

Irvine) Hey, ur supposed to be cheering for our side.

Thomas) Really?

Rain) ok ok guys. This is my story, so no fighting unless I say so.

Raven) But that's no fun.

Rain) I no care. (Grabs Raven and kisses him) Your all mine tonight Raven.

Everyone) OOOOOOHHHHH GO RAVEN!

Rain) I don't own zoids. Or Moonbay, Fiona, Raven, Irvine, Thomas, Van, so on n so forth.

Van) But there is Her, Willow, Kena, helldiver, and a little guys called….

Rain) If you mention him yet I'll rip your head off and feed it to the zoids. Oops, u readers never heard that. Catch yah later. 


	16. Caught again

**__**

Chapter 16: Caught again.

"And that reason is Raven."

("He was jealous. That's his reason. Watch.") Shadow said as he sat up and leaned his head on Rain's shoulder.

"Hey Shadow. What point are you trying to make?" Rain said as she reached up to rub his muzzle. Only to get her hand grabbed by Raven. She looked over at Raven. His face was unmoving and expressionless as he stared at Shadow. "Raven? What's the matter?"

("He doesn't want anyone to touch you.") Shadow replied after a minute of silence. Raven grunted and turned around and faced his back to the two. ("He got really jealous when Van leaned on you.")

"Shut up Shadow!" Raven barked as he pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on them. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Rain got a sad look on her face as a frown crossed her face. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Raven's shoulders. He leaned back in the embrace and rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Is it true Raven? Were you really jealous?"

Raven groaned as he opened his eyes to look at Rain's. Her purple and blue eyes looked so solemn. He could fall into the pools in her eyes. "Well… I… I kinda was Rain. I was mad when that one man grabbed you. And I lost it when Flyheight leaned on you."

"You don't strike me as the jealous type." Rain said she nuzzled his cheek and kissed it. "You learn new things everyday, don't you?"

Raven reached a hand up and cupped her cheek and smiled at her. "I'm sorry Rain. But when I see someone touch you… I don't know what happens… I just want to get them off of you."

"Oh Raven. You really are a sweetheart when you want to be." Rain leaned forward and brushed her lips on his. He moved his hand up from her cheek and ran it through her hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Rain started to shift her weight while kissing him. The position she was in was making her uncomfortable. 

Raven felt her movements and broke the kiss. He turned around to face her. He gave her a weak smile when he saw here eyes getting droopy. "Come on Rain. Let's get to sleep."

"Huh? I…I'm not tired."

"Bull Shit. Come on Rain." He grabbed her shoulders and laid her down. "You're going to sleep." He pulled the quilt up over them and Rain snuggled up to him. He put his arms around her shoulders as her arms went around his waist. He sighed as he felt her slow breathing on his neck after she fell asleep. "Your mine Rain. I refuse to let anyone hurt you." He tightened his hold and started to succumb to sleep. The next morning Raven woke up to a slight growl. "Huh? Shadow, what time is it? Only six? Why'd you wake me up? Of course I like her. You woke me up for that?" He whispered trying not to wake Rain.

"Mmmm Raven? What time is it?"

"Rain? Sorry, did we wake you?"

"No. I just kinda woke up. Why?"

"I was arguing with Shadow. You still look tired, try and get a little more sleep, please."

"I'll be fine. I just need some coffee." She sighed as she looked around. She gasped as her eyes shot open and she shot up when she looked over near the door. There was Fiona, sitting there staring at the two with a broad smile. "F…Fiona?"

"Hey Rain? How was your sleep?"

Rain swallowed as she stared at the unmoving zoidian. "Fine. What are you doing in here?"

"I heard some growls from your room last night so I came to check. When I saw Shadow I knew that Raven must have been nearby. But I never expected him to be with you Rain."

"Shh, shh. Please Fiona. Please keep it down. Does anyone else know?"

"No Rain. Just me." Fiona said as she stood up walked over to her and sat on the bed. "And I won't tell if you tell me one thing."

"And what's that?" Raven said as he put him arms over Rain's shaking shoulders. "Please calm down Rain." He whispered in her ear.

"I just want to know Raven." Fiona started as he looked up at her with a cold stare. "You're really nice to Rain, which leads me to this question. Do you love her?"

Both of them completely froze from the question. They didn't look at each other. Just sat there frozen, listening to the silence, waiting for one of them to break the silence, unfortunately, someone had too. "Yes Fiona. I do." Raven finally said with a shaky voice. "I do love her. I know it now."

Rain turned to face him. Confusion and shock plainly written on her face. "W… What did… What did you just say Raven?"

He let out a small sigh and instinctively rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "I love you Rain." He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss, not even caring that Fiona was watching.

"Ok you two lovebirds. Break it up so I can talk to you." Fiona said as she started to pry Ravens arms from Rain. When she finally got them to stop she looked at Rain. "Keep him out of the guy's sight. You know what they'll do to you, let alone him if they saw you together."

"What would they do to her?" Raven asked now suddenly filled with worry. "What would they do?" He turned to Rain who was looking down at her lap. He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a slight shake. "What would they do Rain?"

"They would tell the Colonel." Fiona said when she noticed that Rain wouldn't answer. "The Colonel thinks of you as someone that doesn't deserve a life, or love for that matter. For her even talking with you she would get banned from the GF. And he might even rip apart her zoid."

"Shubaltz would do that?" Raven asked in total shock. "Why would he go that far?"

"Not Shubaltz." Rain replied still looking down. "Fiona? When did Hanson get back?"

"Van said that he came back after you did. And if Van's right," Fiona said as she put a hand on Rain's shoulder. "You have to get away. You and Hanson have some bad history."

"I know." Rain said as she grabbed her laptop. "That's why I'm going to find out if those rumors are true."

"What are you going to do Rain?" Raven asked as he watched her fiddle on her computer. "How are you going to find that out?"

"Hack into the bases security cameras." Rain said with a smirk. "If he's there than he'll be seen by the cameras, right? Well. If I can get to the cameras I bet you I can watch the progress from here."

"Great idea." Fiona said as she moved over and sat next to Rain, watching her hack into the security system. "I wish I was this good with computers."

"If you ever paid attention to Thomas or me trying to teach you, you might actually know something Fiona."

"Very funny." Fiona said sarcastically as she watched Rain work. "So Raven? About that night you and Reese kidnapped Rain and Thomas. Did you let her go or did she just leave?"

"I let her go." Raven admitted as he looked up from Rain to Fiona's face. "She wanted to leave and I wasn't going to keep her locked up."

"You really are nice," Fiona said with a smile. "When you want to be."

"Well don't torment him Fiona." Rain said looking up from her screen and smiling at the two. "We don't want him to jump off the balcony do we?"

"Uhh Rain." Fiona said as she poked her in the shoulder to get her to look at Raven. "I don't really think he wants to leave you. And could you lock the door. I can hear Thomas waking up."

She looked at Raven who was just staring at her. She waved her hand in front of his deep indigo eyes trying to break him from his concentration. When he came out of his trance they heard a soft yawn at her door and the knob twisting. "Rain, are you awake?" They heard Thomas's tired voice ring in their ears. Thomas finally got the door open and walked in, rubbing his closed eyes as he stepped in. Rain was furious, scared, worried, and shocked. Her dark eyes narrowed and she slammed the door behind Thomas. He spun around to look at the door in time to see it lock. He turned back around to face a pair of shining blue eyes. He looked down to see a sleek, black metallic organoid body. "Sh…Shadow?" He slowly choked out as he looked the black organoid over. Shadow made low, pissed off growl, and moved out of Thomas's vision so he could see Rain, Fiona and Raven sitting on Rain's bed. 'Raven in holding Ms. Rain's hand!' Thomas's mind screamed. "Ms. Rain…" Thomas said slowly, trying not to irritate Raven, or the black organoid that was glaring at him. "Why… Why is he here?"

TBC

Rain) I know, I know, the chap is a little short, but give me a break, I ran out of ideas.

Raven) No, you just wanted to try and make it a cliffhanger.

Rain) I did no such thing, I'm not that evil. (Am I Mael?)

Kena) Who are you talking too? Huh Ray Ray.

Rain) I told you never to call me Ray, or ray ray. Got that?!

Kena) All right all right, I got it.

Moonbay) So when I come into the picture of catching you with Raven? 

Van) Yeah, us too. So far it's Fiona and Thomas. When do we come in?

Raven) Van, if you walked in on us, u wouldn't have a head left.

Irvine) Yeah. Rain looks like she's ready to kill Thomas, what makes you think you'll survive?

Thomas) Someone help me, what do I say to her?

Fiona) How about, she no own zoids! Catch yah later!

**__**

Rain)Great ending Fiona. I agree Catch yah later! See yah on chap 17


	17. The Truth

**__**

Chapter 17: The truth.

"Thomas!" Rain snapped as he sat down, starring into her now red eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

"I…I came to see you." He said shakily. Not turning his eyes away from Shadow. "Umm…"

"Raven. Can Shadow come over here. There is no way we'll get any responses from Thomas this way." Fiona said with a giggle as she moved behind Rain and flopped her arms down on Rain's shoulders with a smirk to Raven. She laid her head on one of her arms and looked at Thomas. Not noticing the odd look Rain had on her face from Fiona leaning on her. "Now Thomas. Why did you just walk in here?"

Thomas gave a small sigh when Raven pulled is finger back and Shadow walked over to him. "I was just seeing if she was awake."

"You are really weird Thomas." Rain said with a chuckle. She shifted uncomfortably under Fiona's weight on her shoulders. "Fiona…" She said quietly. Her body feeling heavy, she needed more sleep. "Can I lay back down?"

Fiona moved off of her and moved over to Thomas. Rain laid down on her stomach and buried her face in a fluffy pillow. "We'll be outside if you need anything, all right?" Fiona said as she helped Thomas up and out of the room. She shoved him into his room with her in tow. "Thomas. If you say anything about what you saw today, you will be face to face with an extremely unhappy Rain."

"Why was she with Raven?"

"Because he loves her. That's why." Fiona said as she sat on his bed. "And I know she loves him, you can see it in her eyes."

"But we need to tell the others Raven is around."

"No Thomas!" Fiona snapped. "If you love Rain what so ever you will not hurt her by doing that. If you love her you'll let her be with the one that she loves. Got that?"

"Uhh, fine. But if she gets caught I'm not saying that I knew."

"Hey Rain?" Raven asked he put a hand on her back. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Raven." She said muffled with her face pushed in the pillow. "Just a little tired."

He laid down next to her and she turned her head to face his. "You do look tired Rain. Come on, get some more sleep."

"Nah. I'll be fine Raven. I just need some coffee, I promise. And maybe a cold shower."

Shadow grunted in disapproval, she gave him a weak smile as she started to push herself up only to lose against the fight with gravity and fell back on the bed. She turned her face down and groaned as she saw her laptop about to fall off the bed. She reached her hand down to grab it but Raven beat her to it. He picked it up and closed it. He set the laptop on the floor and turned back to face Rain. "I told you that you were tired, but did you listen, nnnnnooooo." He mocked as Rain tried to sit up again. "Rain, why don't you try to stay down." He said pushing her back down. The back of her shirt lifted up a little revealing a small part of her back. Raven looked closer and just about died. "Rain! What happened to your back?" He asked as he reached down to pull up the rest of her shirt to get a better look. Only to get his hand slapped away as Rain flipped over on her back. "Rain?"

"Nothing happened that I ever want to talk about. Got that?"

"Rain? Why don't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to bring up ancient history."

"Rain?"

"Drop it Raven." Rain snapped as she actually sat up and went into the bathroom and turned on the water to the tub. Raven followed her into the bathroom and wrapped her up in a warm embrace. "Sorry Raven, I didn't mean to snap, I just don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"It's ok Rain. I won't ask again until your willing to tell me." He reached over and turned off the water and turned her around in his arms. "I was telling the truth when I said I loved you Rain."

"Uhhh…" Rain couldn't think straight, she just stared into his deep violet eyes lost in her thought. 'I can't do this again. I won't let myself fall in love, I refuse, I never want to be hurt again.' Her mind screamed but her body told her otherwise. 'You know you like him and he's admitting he loves you. Come on, just say it. I LOVE YOU!' "I uhhh. She looks down than back up completely flushed. "I love you too Raven."

She saw Raven's face brighten up and she let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you Rain. I love to hear you say that." He reached forward and trailed light feathery kisses on her face. "I'll let you take your bath now."

"I don't really need one Raven." She said as she drained the tub. It was only supposed to wake me up. But now I'm awake and ready to greet the world before me."

"My aren't we a big ray of sunshine." He said sarcastically as he pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her again. She moaned in his mouth when his body pressed up against hers. He broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest. "I never want you to leave me Rain." She could feel his grasp tighten around her and in response she tightened hers. "Please don't leave me Rain, please." She felt something sting the side of her face and she looked up.

"Raven? Are… are you crying?" She asked as she held his face and stared at his eyes. "Raven, why are you crying? I won't leave you, I promise." She stared at him a little longer as his tears started to settle. "Raven?"

"I'm fine Rain. I just remember my family."

"Your family?"

"I don't feel like talking about it right now."

Rain was a little taken back by that line but didn't let it bother her, if she recalled correctly, she said something pretty similar. "All right Raven. I'll wait." She let him go and walked out of the bathroom. Raven in tow. She sat on the bed and flopped down on her back and stared at the ceiling, only to have her vision blocked out by Shadow hovering above her. She reached a hand up and pushed his face out of hers. "Give me a break Shadow, I know I love him."

"I love you too Rain." Raven said as he sat next to her on the bed holding her hand. She only smiled at him than turned her gaze back to the ceiling. "You don't look to good Rain."

"I'm fine." She replied as she sat up, only to get slammed back down by hitting her head on Shadow's body. "Though I might not be anymore, ouch."

Raven reached a hand over and placed it on the top of her head, where she hit it, and laid down next to her and ran his hand across her belly. She let out a small sigh as she turned on her side and faced him. Her eyes were shut and she started drifting in and out of sleep. Raven reached over and swiped some silver tresses off of her face so he could look at her better. She stirred under the contact and woke up again. "Good morning beautiful." Raven said as Rain pushed a palm to her forehead. "what's wrong?"

"Man does my head hurt."

"That's it?" He moved over and crawled halfway on top of her and started kissing her temples. He felt her body tense than relax from his touch. "Come on Rai'. Time to get up."

"Rai'?"

"I don't know, I needed a nickname for yah." He answered as he ran his hand down her arm and grabbed her hand lovingly. "I was just thinking…"

"Please, tell me when it hurts Rave." Rain said with a quiet laugh. "You look a little confused, so does it hurt yet?"

"Very funny Rai'." He said as he helped her up to her feet and pulled her into another warm hug. "Come on. We need to get you into normal clothes."

They heard a soft knock at the door that made Rain jump out of her skin. 'Oh shit!' She thought as she stared at the door. She cleared her throat and looked from the door to Raven, and back to the door. "Umm, who is it?"

"Fiona. Can I come in?"

"Is it just you?" Rain asked cautiously. "Please say yes."

"Of course. Can I come in now?"

Rain left Raven's warm arms and unlocked the door. "You know, you could have done that with your mind, right?" Raven said as he sat down on the bed sulking.

"Sorry Raven. But I needed to make sure no one was behind her." Rain said sadly as she shut the door behind Fiona. "What's up Fi'?

"Everyone wants to stay here today. No one wants to leave." Fiona said as she sat next to Raven. "We sent Thomas and Moonbay out to get breakfast so we don't have to leave. Which gives you good news. I told Van and the others that you just want to sleep. So they decided to leave you alone. He can stay with you." Fiona said happily as she pointed her thumb at Raven. "Aren't you happy."

"That's a stupid question." Rain said as she gave Fiona a hug then got into Raven's arms. "Course I'm happy." She said as Raven pulled her back so she was lying on top of him as he laid on the bed. "So what's for breakfast?"

"I have no idea, but I wouldn't trust it. Remember, they sent Thomas."

Rain's smile disappeared and was replaced with her jutting her finger in the back of her throat while making gagging noises. "I think I'll just skip breakfast." She said as she looked up to see Fiona rolling on the ground clutching her sides laughing as hard as hard as anyone can. (If that's possible.) She had tears rolling down her and couldn't stop laughing. "Fiona?"

They heard slamming on the wall and Van's voice rose over the sound of Fiona's laughter. "FIONA. I SWEAR TO THE GODS I'LL THROW YOU OFF OF THE ROOF IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Van hollered as Irvine added a little chuckle in. "And I'll help Van. If we have to we'll come into Rain's room and pin both of you down." Irvine added. When Fiona heard the line of coming into the room she shut up on the spot and gave Rain a scared glance. "Sorry." She said as innocent as possible.

"It's ok Fi'. I started it." Rain said as she sat up and gave her a small smile. "Do you want to stay in here until Thomas gets back, I don't think you wanna come face to face with them right now."

"Are you sure it's ok?" Fiona asked she looked from Rain to Raven, than back to Rain.

"It'll be fine." Raven chimed in. "You can watch some TV with Shadow."

"Now who's the bright ray of sunshine?" Rain asked as she poked Raven in the stomach. "Surely not me."

"Get over here." Raven said with a smile as he pulled Rain's arms, pulling her down on top of him. "Your mine now."

Rain and Raven put themselves into a deep kiss as Fiona watched, literally watched, (The TV? Yeah right.) Watched them and giggled. Rain looked up and gave her a smirk. She then perked up when she heard MoonBay's voice next to her door. Rain grabbed the blanket and threw it over her and Raven, she pushed down a bit and laid on top of him as she heard Moonbay enter the room with Thomas telling her 'I wouldn't do that if I were you!' Moonbay walked in to find what looked like a body lying on top of a huge folded blanket under the quilt. When she went over to pull the blanket back Fiona grabbed her hand and told her Rain was asleep. "She is?" Moonbay said as she shot glance back at the bed. "Well, when she wakes up tell her we got pancakes." (Now no one rack on me for the pancakes, I couldn't think of anything else but papaya's, and they were getting old.) Moonbay left the room and went to Van's and Irvine's to eat. Fiona stayed behind to watch the two emerge from their hiding place. "How was it under there?" She asked as she saw Rains head pop up.

TBC

Rain) PANCAKES! **finds the pancakes and shoves them in mouth** Yummy!

Kena) And you call me weird.

Rain) I'm hungry. So leave me alone.

Fiona) So when are we going to get a lemon that's straight?

Rain) When I want to have sex with Raven, which probably won't be soon.

Raven) What?

Thomas) I have a video camera, how bout now?

**__**

Rain) LOUD SIGH** How about I sit on my ass saying I don't own zoids and catch yah later. Like I said. "I DON'T OWN ZOIDS! CATCH YAH LATER!**


	18. He's a Tramp

**__**

Chapter 18: He's a tramp.

"Warm." Is all Rain could say as she helped Raven up into a sitting position. "Are you going to go eat pancakes with the others?" She paused for a minute as she saw Fiona stick out her tongue in disgust. "Or are you more scared of them than me?"

"I hate pancakes. They don't taste good, even when you put salt on them."

"I'll have to agree with that one." Raven said snaking an arm around Rain's slender waist. "But why salt? Haven't you ever tried sugar?"

"Don't go there Raven." Rain said as she pressed a thumb to his lips. "She likes a little bit of food with her salt. If you know what I mean."

"Ok then." Raven said as he glanced at Fiona. "You saltaholic."

"I know." Fiona chimed as she smiled at the two. "But at least I'm cute."

"Really?" Rain said as she stood up and walked over to the coffeepot. "When did this happen Fiona?"

"Rain." Fiona growled. "You know you can be a royal bitch once in awhile. Do you know that?"

"My daddy taught me well."

She felt an arm wrap around her and something leans on her shoulder. Raven had the biggest smirk on his face. "You're not a bitch…Just… Blunt."

"Blunt?" Fiona asked in amazement. "You haven't been in a big argument with her have you? That girl can talk up a storm and use words that not even Irvine can counter. Let alone Van."

"You argue?" Raven said as he flipped Rain around in his arms. "Since when did this happen?"

"A very long time ago." Rain answered as she saw Fiona digging through a bag she hadn't noticed before. "Hey Fi'? What're you doing?"

Fiona lifted a pink dress out of the bag and showed it to Rain. "Me and Moonbay bought you a dress. Isn't it cute? Try it on."

"Not a chance Fiona." Rain said in monotone. She had a gleam in her eye. She hated the color pink.

"Why not?" Fiona asked in disappointment. "Please. It'll be cute."

"I'm allergic to cute." Rain said as she walked over and held the dress in her hands. It had a long flowing skirt with sewn flowers on the bottom. Long sleeved, low chest, high back, extremely pink. "And it looks like a tent." She heard some snickering behind her; she turned around and came face to face with none other than Moonbay and Thomas. "Uhhh, hi guys. What're you doing in here?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Moonbay looked at her and just smiled. "I know about Raven." Moonbay retorted as she walked over to the closet revealing the hiding Raven. Him and Shadow had ducked in there during Rain's conversation about being allergic to cute. Moonbay looked at the worry and pain on Rain's face and let out a chuckle. "No worries Rain. I won't tell. It took me forever to even get it out of Thomas."

Rain turned to Thomas. Her face was beat red and she looked like she was going to punch a hole through the closest thing she could hit. Unluckily, the closest thing was non other than poor Thomas Richard Shubaltz of the GF. "THOMAS RICHARD SHUBALTZ!" Rain screamed as she took a step toward him, only to be held back by Raven. "Let go of me Raven." She hissed through clenched teeth. "Thomas? Why did you tell?" She asked in monotone.

He looked at her and fidgeted under her piercing gaze. "Moonbay knew something was up when she came in to get you two. When she got me alone in my room she nailed me into a corner and tortured it out of me."

"Yeah Rain." Moonbay chimed as she stepped in front of her. "You already know I won't tell, unless I need to use it as blackmail, but you haven't done anything but like a guy." Moonbay said calmly as she took Rain's face into her hands. "Now calm down. WE won't tell Van or Irvine about this. Now come on. Let's go for a walk. There is also someone outside who really want's to talk to you Rain."

"Who is it Moonbay?" Rain asked as she shifted her wait and put a hand on her hip. "Tell me."

"You'll see." MoonBay said as she looked from Rain to Raven. "Raven, you can stay here if you like. I'll have Rain back soon." She grabbed Rains arm and started to walk to the door.

"Hold up Moonbay." Rain said in a hurry. "Can't I at least get dressed?"

"Oh sure." Moonbay pushed her towards the bathroom. "But hurry." She looked over at Raven and noticed his cold indigo stare. "What?"

"What are you planning?" He asked as he took a step toward her. "Well, out with it."

"Nothing raven, I promise." Moonbay said quietly and defensively while backing up. "Just someone wants to talk to her about yesterday. That's all"

"Oh really… And who's this…"

"I'm ready." Rain said as she skipped out of the bathroom, wearing and dark blue T-shirt and gray/blue shorts. She bounded up to Raven and gave him a slight kiss. "Stop scaring her, she might actually tell. Now just stay here, and stay out of trouble. I'll be back soon."

"I never thought I'd see the day where Raven would listen to someone other than Hilts or Prozen, that's a new one." Thomas said wit ha slight smile showing. "Now come on, you're going to like who's outside."

"Stop with the suspense." Rain said as she walked up to Moonbay and the others. "Let's go get the two lovers and go."

They left Raven sitting on the bed while they went to Van and Irvine's room to get them. Than they headed downstairs. The person Moonbay was talking about was sitting right next to the doors on a small bench. "There he is Rain. Go get him tiger." Moonbay said and she smacked Rain's back to get her moving.

"That's." she started. "That's the little boy from yesterday, isn't it?"

"Yup. He's here to thank you from yesterday." MoonBay looked very proud of herself at this point.

"Hey kid." Rain said as she walked up to him and kneeled down to reach eye level. "What's up?"

"Ms. Rain!" The boy squealed as he threw his arms around her neck, knocking her to the ground in the process. "I'm so happy! Thank you for saving me!"

"It was nothing kid, I swear, glad to help." She said as she propped them both up. "Now kid, what's your name?"

"Kaiyu." Kaiyu answered happily. "Now I have a question for you."

"Oh really, what is it Kaiyu?"

"Who was the tall boy with the baby zoid?"

"Tall boy with the baby zoid? Umm Kaiyu, can you explain what he looks like? And why you are asking?"

"Yup. He's been following you around since yesterday, I saw him with a black colored baby zoid. I didn't really see his face, but he had gray hair." Kaiyu answered as he stood and looked at Rain's shocked face and started to laugh. 

"That tall boy Kaiyu is a boy named Raven." Rain finally answered after she shook off her shock. 'Oh please don't let Van be behind me.' Her mind screamed as she turned to look behind her.

"Raven is a fucking Tramp Rain!" Van's voice boomed as she looked into his deep onyx eyes. "Why didn't you tell us he was here?"

"I uhh, I didn't know Van, I promise…" 'Oh please let that work.'

"Kaiyu! Where have you been?" A young mans voice called as he stepped into the hotel lobby. "You had me worried sick."

"Ataru! This is the girl who saved me yesterday!" Kaiyu said as he ran to the taller of the two. They both had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. "See, I told you she was pretty!"

Ataru looked over to see Rain face to face with Van, him screaming in her face and her not doing a thing. "Stay here Kaiyu. Hey guy! Leave her alone, no one should yell at a girl like that."

"I don't care! She could have told us that tramp was here! And who are you anyway!" Van screamed at the top of his voice, sounding unbelievably like a girl on helium.

TBC

Rain: Ha, nother chap done! 

Kena: Took long enough.

**__**

Rain: Oh hut up! I don't own zoids, catch yah later.


	19. He's telpathetic Rain!

Chapter 19: He Telpathetic.

"He isn't a tramp Van." Rain retorted as she looked between the two boys. "Now please stop yelling, you are attracting a crowd."

"Shut up Rain! I know you better than anyone and I know that you would have sensed Raven being here right off and you didn't tell us! Now can you tell me why you wanted to keep him safe?" Van screamed as he turned back to Rain, grabbing her shoulders and violently shaking her.

"Hey! Let her go!" Ataru screamed as he pushed to the two apart. He put both arms between the two and pushed, knocking them both down. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Rain's waist to help her up, but he only received a shrill cry of pain from the girl in his arms. "What did I do?"

He slowly put her back down and watched her as she doubled over, wrapping her arms around her stomach in pain. "Don't, please, please don't grab my stomach like that again." Rain cried as she gathered her strength to try and stand. "And as for you Van! Don't accuse me of anything I had nothing to do with, got that?" She screamed as she finally stood up. She turned towards the others and gave them a dry look. Than she darted for the exit and went out onto the busy streets. 'Damn you Van, what's so wrong with him, why do you resent Raven so much? Wait, what am I saying, I used to hate him just as much as he does. But I can't hate him now, that's practically impossible.'

Before she knew it, she had made it to where they had stored the zoids. She stood in front of the shield liger, just staring blankly at nothing in front of her. Soon she heard the loud calls of Van, Ataru, Irvine, and the others all screaming her name. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. Soon she had propelled herself in the air, she took herself higher till she landed on the head of the liger. She walked around on the metal for a bit until she heard the voices make it to her point. "Come on Rain! I'm sorry, I really am!." Van screamed as he walked all around the zoids. 'Where could she be?'

'So they followed. God, I can't get a break from anyone, now what do I do?' She stood up from her perch and idly walked over to the ligers tail and stood at the very end. She looked down and saw Kaiyu walking around admiring the Lighting Saix, he was practically drooling. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out with Kaiyu, now would it?' She jumped off of the liger's tail and hovered her way over to where Kaiyu was standing. She set down right behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who Kaiyu?"

"Ahhhhh." Kaiyu squealed at the top of his lungs. "It's a demon!"

"Shhh, Kaiyu, it's just me."

"Oh! Ms. Rain! Where did you go, I was worried that you wouldn't come back to us!"

"I'm fine, and of course I'd come back I…"

"Kaiyu!" Ataru was making his way towards Rain and Kaiyu. "Kaiyu, where are you? Why did you scream? Kaiyu?"

Rain picked Kaiyu and put him on her back. "Hold on tight, all right?"

"Ok." Just as she had done before she propelled her and Kaiyu in the air and hovered above the others for a minute. "This is so cool!"

"You want to do more up here?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Kaiyu screamed as he pointed towards the town.

"You got it, just hold on tight, ok?"

"All right."

Rain shot off towards the town, leaving the others dumbfounded about where she and now Kaiyu, about where they were. She flew all around the town enjoying the thrilled cries coming from Kaiyu. 'He really likes this.'

"hey Rain, look, it's the same baby zoid from yesterday." Kaiyu screamed as he pointed at a balcony of the hotel they were staying at. "Can we go see it?"

"His name is Shadow, sure, it wouldn't hurt to say hi." She went back to the hotel and hovered above before landing on the balcony. "Hey Shadow." Rian said as she rubbed the shiny black metal of his muzzle, earning a slight purr type growl from the organoid. "Where's Raven?" She asked as she set Kaiyu down.

"I'm over here. What are you doing back so soon?" Raven asked as he appeared in front of the two. "And who's this?" He asked as he kneeled down to be eye level with Kaiyu.

Kaiyu made a small whimper noise and tried to hide behind Rain's leg as best he could. "It's ok Kaiyu, this is the one you were asking me about. Don't be afraid. His bark is worse than his bite."

"Hey. I'm good merchandise, not a downgrade."

"I'll take your word for it Raven. Come on Kaiyu, say hi, he won't hurt." 'Maybe Van, but not you… I did not just say that.'

"hi…"

"Kaiyu! Rain! Where are you two?"

"Ataru again? How do they always know where to find me?"

"Ataru telpathetic." Kaiyu said cheekily. "He say that's the way he always finds me."

"You mean telepathic. Well, I guess that works." Rain said as she looked over the balcony to see below them. "Yup, there they are. Every single one of them. I guess the words 'Give Up' aren't in their vocabulary, eh?"

"I guess not. Come on." Raven said as he grabbed her hand and put Kaiyu on his shoulder. "I got something to eat after you left."

TBC

**__**

I know, thank god it isn't a cliffhanger ne. Well, catch y'all later, and I don't own zoids. But I do own this story.


	20. The tragedy!

Chapter 20: The tragedy.

Thank you to everyone who read my story and their chapters. Here is chapter 20. 

"Come on Kaiyu, you hungry?" Rain asked as she looked down at the blonde, who wasn't releasing his death grip from her knee. "Oh don't worry, he won't bite."

"O… ok." The little boy slowly released his grip and sat in a nearby chair, which received a slight smile from Rain. "What about the others?"

"I forgot about them." She looked at the door, which quickly locked. "You can eat Kaiyu, they just can't know that he's here, ok?"

"Ok." He nodded happily as he sunk his teeth into a piece of fruit that he picked up off of the table. They could hear a happy sigh escape his lips as the sweet juice ran down his throat.

"Well, he's cute at least." Rain said as she held her stomach. 'Damn, it still hurts.' She thought as she ran her hand over her wound.

"Something wrong Rain?" The gray haired pilot sounded somewhat worried. "Did something happen to your stomach?"

"Oh no Raven. I'm fine, just a little sore, that's all." She smiled so simply that he had to smile back.

"Rain! Open the god damn door!" Van's voice boomed from the other side of the door. "I know you're in there!"

Rain rolled her eyes than looked over at Shadow and Raven, who were quickly shoving themselves into hiding. Raven was pushing Shadow into the closet, than he jumped underneath the bed. "Shh Kaiyu, don't tell them where they are, ok?" A nod, she unlocked the door with a flick of her hand. "Good. It's open, just get in here."

"WHERE DID YOU GO RAIN?!" Van screeched as he stepped into the room. "Why did you do that?"

"I wonder why Van, oh, let me see. I'm sick of being treated like I'm two! I can take care of myself for Christ's sake!" Rain shouted back as she slumped down onto the bed. "A few years back Van, you would have been my protector, and I would have been happy to have you around. But ever since I came back you are too protective. I didn't know he was here and here you are, blaming me for everything, worried that I'm hurt!" Tears started forming in Rain's dry eyes.

Irvine waked over and sat next to, wrapping strong arms around her thin frame. "Shh Rain, that's not it. Van's just a huge worry wart, nothing more, pay him no heed."

"I AM NOT!"

"Admit it Van. You don't think I can take care of myself. Admit it already." Rain screamed as she looked at Van's shocked face. "What are you shocked about?"

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!" Van cried as he grabbed his head. "I KNOW SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF! I JUST WORRY!"

"Van, child in the room." Fiona scolded as she watched Kaiyu hide behind his older brother. "Van? What's the matter?"

"SOMEONES IN MY GOD DAMN HEAD BITCH!"

"Van!" Rain cried as she rose to her feet, and crossed the room to the stunned Fiona. "Apologize!"

"GET HIM OUT OF MY HEAD THAN!"

"Get who?" Rain looked around and saw Ataru concentrating. "Ataru?" She watched him more intently. 'It's you!' She screamed through a mental link she opened between the two. 'You're the one in his head!'

'How did you do that?' He asked as he looked at her. Breaking his concentration on Van, which got him to settle down and stop screaming. 'How are you in my head?'

'Why were in his head!? He can't talk back to you through his mind, he isn't capable of it, but I am! Now, let's see. Let me see what your intentions are.'

Rain and Ataru stood a good distance apart from each other, staring deeply in the others eyes. 'How would a mental whip lash feel?' Ataru asked as he noticed Rain had great mental defenses.

'Not if I get you first!' They started sending mental waves of pain through the mental link till neither could stand it any longer. "GAH!" Rain and Ataru both cried out as they clutched their heads and fell to their knees. 

"Rain! Ataru!" Everyone screamed as they watched the two fall to the floor screaming. After a minute of both them breathing heavily and staring at the floor, they were slowly helped to their feet. "Come on Kaiyu, its time to go home." Ataru said coldly. Kaiyu jumped from the sound of his voice but nodded all the same. They slowly left the room.

Rain looked around, eyes void of any emotion. Black depths that held nothing. Fiona, Van, and Irvine were slowly trying to wake her from her trance like state while Moonbay and Thomas left to ask Ataru what happened. Raven still hadn't shown himself, he was afraid of what would happen to Rain if he did. Suddenly an image shot through Rain's mind and her head shot up. "No!" She screamed as she bolted out the door, a sound of a gunshot soon following after.

"Rain!" Everyone screamed as they rushed through the door. Not knowing Raven was in tow. When they came into the Lobby, they found a tall man with black hair holding a gun to Ataru's forehead, and a crying Rain on the ground, holding a blonde haired boy cuddled up against her chest. "Now I told you not to go against my will, now see what happened?" The raven haired man asked as he looked over the office counter at the owner of the hotel. "Just hand the money over and no one else will be hurt."

"You shot my brother!" Ataru screamed as he stared at the man with hate filled eyes. "You shot my fucking baby brother! He's only eight!" He ran at the black haired man with all his strength, than suddenly, he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. "ATARU!" Rain screamed as she ran over to him, Kaiyu still in her arms.

"You… You ungrateful bastard!" She screamed as she felt for Ataru's pulse, right before noticing the gunshot to his chest. "How could you?!" She kindly laid the still squirming form of the blonde eight year-old next to his brother and stood. "Fiona, watch them." She walked up the gunmen, tears streaming down his face. "You will not live through what I am about to do to you." She stood straight and stared icily at the gunmen. Her hair flared up around her body and her eyes turned all white and blank. "YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE!" She screamed her last warning.

TBC

**__**

I'm sorry it is so short people. I'm a little late for work and I just wanted to get this up before I go, I hope you enjoy it, catch yah later.


	21. Tragedy healed

Chapter 21: Tragedy healed  
  
Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, and to those who read and didn't review, you must be lazy. And one special message to Kurama's girl. You wrote. "hears a little info for ya.  
  
VanFiona=couple!  
  
MoonbayIrvine=couple!  
  
In other words Van loves Fiona and Fiona loves him back. Irvine loves MoonBay and she loves him back!"  
  
WEll, here is my info. I said this had slight yaoi, and guess what, it does, as well as yuri, so if you don't like that stuff, than don't read it!   
  
clears throat Now on with the story  
  
"What is this, some sort of trick?" The gunman asked as he stared at the girl in front of him, who just glared at him, she was starting to frighten him, he was starting to think she was a witch, controlling the wind around her.  
  
"I swear you will never live to kill again!" She hissed as she sent out pounding waves of power from her body, slamming against the gunman with such force that his body was thrown against the far wall and was slowly being crush by the force of the waves alone. Slowly visible signs of his body structure were seen cracking and breaking in various places, his body was flattening against the wall as blood slowly seeped from opening wounds that opened from the pressure alone.  
  
He gurgled out his last few breaths before all the pressure finally completely killed him. Rain, being blinded by hate, still pounded at him. "RAIN! STOP!" Irvine yelled as he ran at her, pulling her to the ground. "STOP!"  
  
Rain's eyes cleared and she stared up at Irvine with a blank expression. "I-Irvine?" She tried to look around, eyes almost landing on the dead gunman before Irvine violently turned her face back to his.  
  
"Don't look." He sighed, breathing in deep and heavy. "Look, why don't we go home, back to the base, what do you say?" He looked up at everyone around. "Well?"  
  
"I think it's a very good idea." Van said as he stared at everyone. "Let us first get these two to the hospital, and call a clean-up crew for him." Motioning to the dead gunman. 'She went way to far this time.' He thought. 'I have never seen her this angry before.'  
  
"Let's go then." Thomas said, picking up a few things and heading outside, everyone else in tow.  
  
Unfortunately, before they had made half way to the hospital ward, Ataru had already died of blood loss and the gunshot wound to his chest. Kaiyu died three hours later at the ward, in critical condition for a gunshot wound in his chest, and also in his stomach. After Rain had cried herself to sleep, Van and Irvine settled her body down in the back of the Gustav, jumping into their own zoids, everyone started back towards the base, intent on getting back to work and staying away from Raven for awhile.  
  
Half way through the drive back Rain regained consciousness and looked around groggily. "Where are we?" She asked sleepily, looking at Fiona.  
  
"On our way home, back to the base." Fiona replied. "Rain?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why did you kill him?" Fiona asked, getting a dumbfounded look from Rain. "Why did you kill that man?"  
  
"What man?"  
  
"The man you pounded into a wall with... Mrmmph." She muffled out as MoonBay covered her mouth with a hand.   
  
"Hush Fiona, today has been hard enough, she doesn't need to know what she did to him, she got away with self defense and with that bounty, we paid off the fine. It's no big deal anymore." She whispered, beckoning Fiona to sit back down and leave Rain be.  
  
"But I have never seen her so, so, uhh, so..."  
  
"Destructive? Unruly? Mean? Unforgiving? Come on Fiona, I don't even think she remembers what happens..."  
  
"I guess you have a point."  
  
They ended the conversation at that, and were quiet the whole way back to the base except for Van's voice over the intercom asking how they were.  
  
"Oh dear." Doctor D. said as he listened to the whole story from Van and Irvine. "Is she ok?"  
  
"Just fine, and I warn you, she will be fighting tooth and nail for her zoid tomorrow." Said Van, humor finally finding its way to his voice.  
  
"I will be sure to keep an eye out for her."  
  
"You better." Irvine said as he and Van stood and left.  
  
"GRAMPS!" Rain screamed as she ran through the hanger level. "Where in hell's name did you disappear to now? And where is my zoid!"  
  
MoonBay watched Rain run around the hanger laughing so hard that she felt like crying. "Psst." She whispered. Beckoning Rain over. "Check under his desk. And don't worry, your zoid is here."  
  
"Thank you!" She left with an evil glint in her eyes and quietly went to the doc's desk, hearing a slight snicker from underneath. "Got'cha!" She cried as she yanked him up. "Where is it Doc?"  
  
"MoonBay! You rat!"  
  
"Hey, you've lied a thousand times about and to me Doc. Paybacks a bitch ain't it?"  
  
"Thank you MoonBay." Rain said smirking heavily. "Now where is she Doc? Where is my HellDiver?"  
  
"Hanger one floor up. Now let me go, that hurts."  
  
"If you're lying I will find you." Rain said, effectively dropping the Doc and running up the stairs to the next hanger, searching around before finding her zoid hidden in the back. "Good boy Doc, very good boy."  
  
Running up and jumping into the cockpit, Rain heard the turbines and engine starting up. "Hey girl, how have you been since I have been gone?"  
  
"Rain! You know you shouldn't have scared the doc like that! He almost pissed his pants!" Van's voices erupted from below.  
  
"Almost?!" MoonBay asked incredulously. "HE DID!"  
  
"I scared him that bad?" Rain blinked back the tears of mirth coming to her eyes from laughing so hard. "Hey, can I go out for a run? Please?!"  
  
"Uhh fine, whatever. Hey, how about a race?" Van asked. "My blade liger needs a good run anyway! Come on Zeke."  
  
"I'll join you!" Irvine called out. "We all need a little bit of exercise and training anyway!"  
  
"I'm in!" Rain cried, motioning her zoid out of the hanger. "Let's move it people, we're burning daylight!"  
  
"Whatever." Both boys said as they followed her out. "So what first?" Van asked.  
  
"Mind if I see how fast your zoid is Rain? See if she can keep up with my Saix?" Irvine asked, a wicked glint in his eyes.   
  
"I'd be happy to show you. Van, do the honor of finding us a finishing point and the countdown?"  
  
Van ran his zoid to a far end clear ahead of them. "One lap around from where you are, around me, back to that point, and back to me. So two laps in all. Ready!"  
  
Both Irvine and Rain set themselves in position. "Set!"  
  
Grips tightening on the steering gears. "Three!"  
  
"Two!"  
  
"One!"  
  
"One and a half!"  
  
"One and Three-Quarters!"  
  
"VAN!" Both racers shouted. Losing their patience rather quickly.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Both zoids sprang into action and were off as fast as possible. "Hey Irvine!" Rain called through her com. Link. "Did we set any boundaries or rules?"  
  
"Not that I know of... Why... Hey! Get back on the ground!"   
  
"Not a chance! We have no rules or boundaries, so I am using my speed of flight and jumping, much faster than running, trust me." Rain smirked, her zoid hitting ground once more and leaping back into the air, bounding across the land as fast as possible.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Saix, let's pick up some major speed!"  
  
Both shot off, making their first lap in record time before going to complete their second. "Watch out Irvine, I am almost in the lead!"  
  
"No you are not! I am!"  
  
At that both finished and came to a grinding stop. "Well Van!? Who won!?" Rain shouted as she opened up her cockpit. "Well?"  
  
"Umm." Van looked between the two pilots, nervous of what will happen to him over the result, both were very sore losers. "You umm, kinda, you had a tie ok!?"  
  
"Tie? We tied?" Rain couldn't believe her ears, she tied with Irvine? Man, she thought her zoid was at least faster than his in some respect.  
  
"We tied? Really?"  
  
"Yes Irvine, A tie!" Van said as he looked around nervously.   
  
"Oh, ok." Irvine set a big smile on his face. "Man Rain, we would make one hell of a speed team."  
  
"I agree with you there buddy."  
  
"Hey, can we go eat now? I'm starving!" Van whined as he looked at Irvine pleadingly. "Please?"  
  
"You have got to be joking, you're hungry at this time? It's only eleven in the morning Van!" Irvine about died laughing.  
  
"Yes I am, so please? Please can we go eat?"  
  
"Fine, whatever." Irvine turned back towards the base. "Coming Rain?"  
  
"Yeah, in a minute." She said. "I want to test out some of this new arsenal I found the Doc has installed into my zoid."  
  
"Suit yourself. Come on Van. Let's go."  
  
"FOOD! Food, food, food, food, food, food."   
  
"Goddamit Van! SHUT UP!" Irvine screamed as they took a steady pace back.  
  
Rain look up around at her surroundings, trying to find a decent target to shoot at before a large purple blur passed in front of her. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"She saw it heading off in the direction of the base and decided to follow. "What was that? I must find out!"  
  
TBC  
  
So, what do you guys think so far? I am sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but I am now, what do you guys think, please review. 


	22. Alert

I am so very sorry for the lack there of of updates. I moved a while back and haven't gotten internet yet. I promise to update these stories as soon as I can. So do not fret. This story will be back up and going, along with the others, as soon as I get my computer fired up.

Ja

Shadowy Fluffball. 


End file.
